Terminum
by Saaraa
Summary: 15 tahun, saatnya masuk sekolah–bukan begitu? Sekolah baru, kehidupan baru. Sedikit absurd, tapi tidak buruk. Sebab bergeser sedikitlah dari biasanya, maka akan kautemukan yang tidak biasa. /SebasCiel, bromance, AU! School life, RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

"Aduh–!"

Hasil sentilan di dahi. Pemilik helai kelabu meringis. Mengusap dahi yang baru saja dikasari–meski begitu sebetulnya sentilan itu cukup pelan. "Kau tidak harus seperti itu … Madam Red."

Yang dipanggil mengumbar kekehan. Tepukan singkat di atas kepala, lalu pipi semok terbubuh warna merah muda ditarik lembut. Ciel protes non-verbal, melalui kilat di iris _amethyst-sapphire_.

"Maka tahulah, Ciel. Asrama tidak seburuk itu. Fasilitas lengkap, edukasi dengan standar yang cukup tinggi. Otakmu itu brilian, tahu–mudah pasti untuk masuk ke sana."

Sepasang iris berbeda kroma berotasi. Remaja 15 tahun membuka dasi, menjauhkan dari kerah baju kemeja putih lesi. "Hah. Menyusahkan."

An mengulas senyum tipis. Dilepas dasi biru sepenuhnya dari kerah, pun fabrik biru jas yang melapisi tubuh Ciel.

"Funtom Bibi yang urus. Fokus pada masa sekolahmu, lulus, lalu kau boleh melakukan apa yang kausuka. Bahkan meneruskan usaha ini. Sepakat?"

Entitas Iris dwiwarna mengalihkan pandangan. Ke arah jendela luar yang dihiasi ribuan bulir air. Tirai hujan tengah merengkuh Austria. Gumpalan kapas kelabu yang berarak semena-mena, melepas rintik air dari singgasana. Helaan napas mengudara, lolos secara tiba-tiba, mengisi hening yang mencekik jiwa.

"… baiklah … kupikirkan."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : romansa, drama, _friendship_ , _typo(s)_ diharapkan nggak ada, _personality_ karakter sudah pasti melenceng jauh dari _canon_ -nya, _alternative universal_ (mungkin AU! _Daily life_ atau semacam _school life_ dalam kasus _fiction_ di sini), _mainstream_ , pasaran, _shounen-ai_ , _bromance_ , _fiction relationship about_ **Sebas** tian x **Ciel** , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya.

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 1 – "Weldon High School."

.

.

.

* * *

Kali pertama Ciel harus bersosialisasi. Bukan berarti tidak pernah sama sekali. Kalau hanya sekadar perbincangan bisnis dan bersikap formal–jauh sebelum sekarang, ia tahu ia sering melakukannya. Sebaliknya, ini berbeda. Kau tidak mungkin menyapa kawanmu dengan sapaan semacam; " _Selamat siang, Mr. Schurz. Bagaimana hari Anda hari ini?_ "

– _absolutely not_.

Koper merah marun bergulir rodanya sepanjang lorong, _backpack_ biru tua terdiam di bahu. Kepala kelabu menoleh kanan dan kiri. Pintu berpelitur cokelat berbaris di setiap enam hasta, dengan papan di hadapan pintu yang menunjukkan ruangan apa itu.

Harusnya ia mencari ruangan kepala sekolah. Ciel semakin tak paham kenapa sekolah ini sebegitu luasnya. Langkahnya masih terburu. Jam tangan melingkar di pergelangan, diberi lirikan sedikit. Menghela napas, hobi baru juga kebiasaan.

"Empat lewat sepuluh sore. Harusnya aku bisa _tea time_ –astaga. Di mana ruang kepala sekolah."

Pundaknya ditepuk. Anggap saja kerja sumsum lanjutan, gerak reflek yang membuat si pemuda berbalik sepenuhnya. Meninggikan tingkat waspada, lalu langkah mundur diambil barang satu atau dua. Yang menepuk mengukir senyum. Iris angkasa berkilat ramah.

"Murid baru? Oh, mencari ruangan kepala sekolah? Lurus saja, nanti ada jalan buntu, lalu pintu di kanan yang berpelitur krem sendiri."

Ciel mengangkat sebelah alis. "O-oh. Makasih."

"Tak masalah. Lorong ini memang khusus untuk _staff_ dan guru, makanya sepi. Kalau tidak tahu, kau harusnya bertanya ketika masuk di depan gerbang sekolah tadi."

Hari pertama dilalui dengan nasehat seseorang. Dari awal memang sudah salah langkah rupanya. Yang berhelai pirang memberi anggukan. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Singkat, ia berbalik. Kemudian belok ke kiri, menuruni tangga. Sepasang tungkai melangkah lurus-lurus, berketuk, dengan kets putih yang menjadi sekat antar alas kaki dan karpet. Lurus–lalu bola mata itu menemukan sebuah pintu di ujung jalan buntu. Krem.

 _Nah._

Pintu diketuk dua kali. Sahutan pelan, izin untuk masuk. Maka gagang pintu ditekan ke bawah, didorong pelan. Dan wajah Ciel menyapa sang kepala sekolah dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Di sampingnya, ada seorang wanita berhelai cokelat–mungkin asisten. Masuk ke dalam, koper marun ikut ditarik. Pintu ditutup.

Ciel memasang senyum tipis. Seperti biasa–memberi impresi baik.

" _Principal_ dari Weldon High School, Sir Jack Hubert. Senang bertemu Anda. Saya Ciel Phantomhive, saya yakin bibi saya; Ms. Angelina Burnett, telah mengabarkan pindahnya saya ke sekolah ini."

Maju beberapa langkah. Kini mereka dipisahkan sebuah meja. Senyuman hadir di wajah orang tua berkumis tersebut. Ia mengangguk.

"Sikap yang baik sekali. Ms. Burnett benar, keponakkannya ialah semanis ini."

Ciel mengibaskan tangan. "Anda terlalu memuji. Bukankah kesopanan dan sikap seperti ini memang harus dipelihara semua orang?"

Tawaan mengudara keras. "Nah, Miss Alice," panggil sang kepala sekolah pada asistennya.

Anggukan diberikan. Yang punya indentitas diri sebagai Alice merogoh sesuatu di saku _blazer_. Diulurkannya sebuah kartu pada Ciel, dan pemuda itu menerimanya. Nomor 03321 tertoreh di sana.

"Ini kartu kamar asramamu. Asrama ada di gedung sebelah."

"Terima kasih."

Kepala sekolah memanggil Ciel untuk mendekat. Diulurkannya tangan, kemudian Ciel membalasnya sambil mengulas senyum bisnis–yang lagi-lagi masih terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di Weldon High School, Mr. Phantomhive."

.

.

"03321 … 3321 … ah. _Gotcha_."

Ciel merogoh saku celana kain. Kartu didominasi warna putih ia taruh di atas pemindai. Lampu LED hijau menyala, bunyi semacam– _ckrek_ , terdengar. Sebelum lengan Ciel memberi tenaga di atas gagang untuk membuka pintu, pintu kamar terbuka dari dalam. Wajah familiar dengan surai sepirang bulu singa, yang senyumnya lebih ceria daripada sepupu hiperaktif Ciel terlihat jelas di hadapan.

"Ah, kau! Anak baru. Kamarmu di sini juga?"

Ciel mengangguk. Pintu dibuka semakin lebar, akses memasukkan diri. Ruangan berinterior klasik dan rapi. Pendingin ruangan, sebuah kamar mandi, dua buah kasur yang dipisah meja lampu, satu lemari baju, dua meja belajar masing-masing di sisi kasur, jendela menghadap hiruk-pikuk Vienna–tidak buruk. Pemuda yang berhelai pirang menghempaskan pantat di salah satu sisi kasur.

"Alois Trancy. Kau?"

Ciel menaruh koper besar di depan lemari maju. "Eh …, nama? Oh. Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois terkekeh. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Ciel, lembut. "Tak usah kaku begitu. Di sekolah ini muridnya baik-baik, omong-omong."

"Itu melegakan."

" _Yeah_." Alois tergelak pelan. "Aku ingin makan malam. Ikut?"

Sebuah gelengan, disusul tangan kanan yang terangkat sedikit, respon tanpa suara. Alois mengedikkan bahu, ia meloncat turun dari kasur. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar, suaranya kembali mengirimkan pesan, "Oh, kasurmu di sebelah kiri dekat jendela, oke."

"Ya."

Bunyi pintu ditutup terdengar berdebum. Ciel melirik koper. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke kasur dekat jendela. Menaruh punggungnya di sana, mengistirahatkan diri sebentar, dengan lutut hingga kaki terayun di sisi kasur. Lampu kamar terlalu terang. Seolah menembus lensa. Jadi punggung tangan membantu menghalanginya.

Jam tangan sempat menarik atensi. Jam 6 sore lewat 34. Bangkit dari tidurnya, Ciel membuka lemari baju. Sebelah kanan penuh dengan pakaian. Milik Alois Trancy tanpa diragukan. Sebelah kiri kosong, kecuali kau menghitung sebuah handuk putih yang sama, bedanya terlipat rapi dan tergeletak di rak paling atas.

Ciel menyambar handuk yang terlipat. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Mengangkat bahu kala melihat handuk putih metah digantung pada gantungan baju, dan ada sablonan huruf 'A' di sana. Ada sebuah kayu yang terpaku di dinding sebelah pintu kamar mandi, di sanalah handuk itu tersampir. Menyalakan lampu, lalu Ciel masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kurang lebih limabelas menit. Usai itu, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ia sudah memakai celana selutut keabuan, _t-shirt_ putih bertoreh burung hantu menggantung di bahu. Dan di atas kepala kelabu yang bertempias air, ada handuk putih di sana, mengeringkan bulir air yang turun satu-satu dari juntaian kelabu. Handuk digosok pelan mengeringi surai.

Ciel melangkah beberapa saat. Berjongkok, dirogohnya _backpack_ biru tua. Menemukan ponsel pintar, ia kembali berdiri. Membuka kunci sandi, lalu layar tipis menampilkan opsi menu. _Sebaiknya aku mengabari Madam bahwa aku sudah di sini._

Pintu cokelat terbuka kembali.

"Oh … kau. Kau cepat kembali."

"Ya, begitulah."

Pemuda pirang terkekeh pelan. Beranjak meloncati kasurnya, kemudian mendesah lega. "Akhirnya bisa rebahan." Ia melihat Ciel melalui ekor mata, sesaat, yang masih sibuk dengan handuk, helainya, juga ponsel pintar yang Ciel mainkan sedari tadi. Lalu posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Hei, Ciel."

"Ehm … _yeah_?"

Ada jeda canggung sesaat. Detik jam terdengar mengisi sekali di antara hening, dan Ciel mengangkat alis. Gerakan naik turun dengan handuk di _cranium_ terhenti.

"Hanya aku, atau …," kata Alois. Diputus jeda lagi, dan sungguh–tali kesabaran Ciel bukannya panjang juga. Bisa putus sewaktu-waktu dan pantang ditarik-ulur. Tapi Ciel sudah biasa. Banyak kolega bisnisnya yang sama mengesalkan, atau bahkan lebih, memunculkan urat jengah di pelipis. "Kau itu memang _cute_?"

"… hah." Ciel membeo di tengah suasana bego. Tiga hingga lima detik terbuang sia-sia, dipakai Alois sekuat tenaga menahan tawa yang akan menghambur keluar. Tapi di detik ke enam percuma saja, sebab tawa keras itu sudah pecah jadi serpihan, ditambah tangan Alois yang memegangi perut, menambah poin di situasi dramatis. "Oke, maaf–apa? Aku? _Cute_?"

"Tentu saja!"

Tawaan masih meledak, membuat Ciel mendengus. Rambutnya yang masih basah diusap lagi dengan handuk, niat menghabiskan titik air sepenuhnya.

"Kau aneh."

"Kau lebih. Sungguh, bulu matamu, irismu yang berbeda warna–mirip imitasi tapi memang alami, langkah, aneh, unik, bahkan rambut kelabu itu pun menunjukkan seorang gadis perawan tulen. Tinggal diberi wig yang halus dan memakai gaun, dan, jaaang! Kau akan jadi _cantik_ sekali!"

Ciel merotasi bola mata. Meraih gantungan baju dari dalam lemari, menyampirkan handuk di sana seperti handuk bersablon huruf 'A' tadi. Lalu gantungan itu ia jejerkan bersisian dengan handuk Alois.

"Astaga, berhentilah tertawa."

Ternyata murid menengah ke atas ada yang seperti ini. Mirip bocah, asal bicara dan bertingkah sesukanya. Tidak buruk, sih, meski memang _annoying_. Ciel sendiri sedikit … sesak, mengingat selama ini ia bersikap begitu formal, tersenyum tipis di depan kolega, sejujurnya dengan tingkah hipokrit ia menghadapi orang-orang seperti itu. Terikat dan tak bebas. Serupa anjing yang dikalungi rantai leher.

"Hmn, baik, baik."

"… apa di sekolah ini masih ada lagi orang aneh sepertimu?"

Alois membulatkan iris angkasa. Ia tergelak lagi. "Ya ampun, kau itu sarkas, ya."

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tapi, yah, harus kuakui–ada beberapa. Apa gunanya jadi manusia kalau tidak berbeda?"

Ciel duduk bersila di atas kasurnya. Menarik bantal, kemudian mendekapnya dan menumpukan dagunya di atas benda tersebut. "Oh. Banyak orang aneh."

"Hei, itu tidak sopan. Lagipula aku tidak aneh, aku tulus memujimu, tahu."

"Pujian yang tidak disukai olehku."

"Haha! Tapi, orang-orang begitulah yang asik. Serius."

Ciel menganggguk ragu. "Serius?" tanyanya.

Anggukan mantap. "Serius. Omong-omong," kata Alois. "Ini sudah jam tujuh. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke bawah, dan mengambil jatah makanmu?" lanjutnya, menunjuk pintu dengan ibu jari dari balik bahu.

"Apakah makan dijatahi?"

Alois membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. "Yah, seperti bagaimana waktu kau sekolah dasar dulu. Hanya saja, ada kafetaria dekat sana. Kau bisa membeli makanan lain, jika kau mau."

"Oh," gumam Ciel pelan. "Begitu."

"Dan tadi aku bertemu Miss Alice. Ia berpesan padamu, bahwa buku sekolahmu bisa diambil besok di ruangan tata usaha, jam 7 pagi. Nanti jadwal kelasmu akan Miss Alice berikan besok."

Ciel mengangguk. Hening mengambil alih kembali. Ciel bangkit dari ranjangnya, berjalan menjauh dari sana dan menuju pintu. Sebelum Alois hendak bertanya "Mau ke mana", Ciel sudah lebih dulu membalikkan badan sesaat, berkata, "Ke bawah. Makan."

Dan disambut anggukan mengerti. Membuka pintu, lalu pemuda beriris dwiwarna keluar.

.

.

Ciel mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kini menghadap jendela, dan selimut ditarik hingga menemui leher. Kelopak mata masih tertutup, namun pikirannya tetap saja tak menjelajah dunia mimpi. Entahlah. Tak bisa diajak kompromi. Padahal lampu sudah mati, dan jam dinding jelas-jelas menampakkan angka 11 di sana.

Ciel bangun dari posisi tidur dengan gusar. Helai kelabu diacak-acak, kemudian ia turun dari ranjang. Membongkar tas biru gelap, saat menemukan jaket bertudung, ia langsung mengenakannya. Sepatu kets putih dipakainya asal, mengingat tali sepatunya asal-asalan pula. Kartu kunci kamar diselipkan di saku jaket, lalu perlahan dan dengan langkah diam ia keluar dari kamar.

Lorong asrama terlihat panjang. Dindingnya dilapis _wallpaper_ merah marun, namun ada dua garis tipis emas di tengah, bagai sentral bagi gambar bunga mawar dengan duri dan daunnya yang terukir-ukir, juga pualam yang tertimpa karpet lembut. Ciel bisa katakan bahwa tempat ini elegan seperti rumah miliknya.

Tudung dipakai menutupi helai abu-abu. Ciel melirik kanan dan kiri. Tersaji pemandangan lorong panjang seolah tanpa ujung. Menaruh tangan di saku jaket bertudung, ia memutuskan. Ke kanan ia mengambil langkah, berjalan pelan-pelan. Saat ia rasa sudah lama berjalan, _lavender_ dan _cerulean_ melihat sebuah pintu di ujung jalan. Pintu itu lebih besar dari pintu tunggal kamar asrama lainnya. Pintu itu dua pasang, di atas pintu, pahatannya berbentuk mirip dua leher angsa yang saling menekuk dengan dahi saling menempel. Di sisi kanan dan kiri pintu, ada lampu kecil yang menghiasi. Di sebelah masing-masing lampu, terdapat lagi jendela yang besar, ditutupi tirai bercorak asing.

 _Batik … ? Salah satu kolegaku pernah mengenakan pakaian dengan ukiran gambar yang seperti ini, kalau tidak salah._

Ciel melangkah maju. Diberi tenaga sedikit, pintu itu terbuka. Memang agak berat, melihat ukuran dan kayunya. Bola mata membulat. Ciel melangkah maju, dalam dua langkah, alasnya bukan lagi di karpet, melainkan hanya lantai tanpa ditambah karpet apa pun. Belah bibirnya terbuka sedikit, tindakan apresiasi tanpa suara atas visual yang ada di hadapan. Menutup pintu dengan punggung, sesudah bunyi ' _klak_ ' terdengar, Ciel kembali berjalan maju. Dua langkah berikutnya.

Pagar pembatas berbentuk setengah lingkaran di depan pintu. Beranda ini panjang, mengikuti lebar gedung asrama. Seusai Ciel perhatikan dengan seksama, hanya pintu tadi yang menghubungkan beranda dengan lorong asrama. Tidak ada beranda lain selain di lantai empat ini.

Lebih dari itu, matanya terperangkap pada kilau malam kota Vienna. Baik itu serpihan kaca yang bertabur di angkasa malam, atau pun hiruk-pikuk kotanya sendiri. Dengan lampu jalan yang berderet, gemilang memancarkan sinar. Semuanya terlihat seperti semut kecil dari atas ini. Semut kecil yang mengantri satu-satu untuk mendapatkan secuil roti, dan semut-semut itu berpendar warna-warni yang menyilaukan.

"Wow," gumamnya, pelan, lebih pada dirinya sendiri. "Cukup beruntung diberi kamar di lantai empat."

"Yah, begitulah. Tidak merugikan."

"Benar– …."

Ciel mengerjap. Ia tidak melihat ke samping, tapi ia cukup sadar eksistensi sang pemilik suara ada di dekatnya. Baru sadar, sebetulnya.

"Jadi, kau murid di sini?"

"Bukan. Anak hilang." –Itu tidak sengaja, oke. Percayalah. Bawaan lahir. Sarkas yang terkadang bisa ditebar seenaknya.

Yang dibalas sesengit itu malah terkekeh tipis. Ciel memutar tubuhnya, kali ini hadap-hadapan langsung dengan yang menyeletuk asal tadi. Ciel menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau aneh."

Pemuda di seberangnya mengerjap. "Kenapa aneh?"

"Yah … matamu. Merah darah. _Vermillion_. Tapi rambutmu hitam pekat. _Obsidian_. Wajahmu tidak oriental, tapi ponimu panjang–mirip orang Jepang."

"Tidak semua orang Jepang berponi panjang, kau tahu …."

Ciel mengangguk. "Aku tahu," katanya. Saat matanya kembali fokus pada kilau cahaya yang tersaji di depannya, ia berpikir ulang dengan heran. Tadi, Alois yang berkata bahwa ia _cute_. Dengan dua bola matanya yang berbeda warna, dan surai yang kelabu. Katanya, langka dan aneh. Sekarang Ciel yang secara frontal mengatai pemuda bersurai hitam itu aneh. Jadi, sepertinya mereka sama-sama aneh, di sini?

Ah, terserahlah.

"Kurasa ini bukan aneh," ujar suara itu kembali. Timbre alto yang mengalun pelan, tapi berhasil membuat Ciel memfokuskan dirinya pada suara itu. "Daripada aneh, lebih cocok disebut unik."

 _Unik_. Ciel mengulang kata itu beberapa kali dalam kepalanya. _Unik_. Alois juga menyelipkan empat huruf itu dalam kalimat 'pujian'nya. Ciel tahu apa itu unik, definisi dari kata unik. Berbeda, mungkin satu-satunya, tidak sama–namun bukan berarti tersingkir atau bahkan tersudut. Istimewa, spesial–karena perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan hal 'unik' itu bukan lagi yang biasa.

"Tadi aku baru saja mendengar dari Trancy. Bahwa di sini banyak orang aneh."

"Wow," ujar pemuda itu. Monoton, praktisnya–ia hanya pura-pura terkejut. Tapi memang benar, yang terlihat–hanya ada rasa tersinggung ringan dan bukan serius. "Ia juga sama tak warasnya, kalau kau ingin tahu."

" _Yeah_ , tapi terbukti. Kau juga orang aneh." _–Meski mungkin aku juga sama anehnya._

"Terserah, deh."

"Sudah menyerah?" kata Ciel, pura-pura terkejut. Membalas perkara ' _wow_ ' tadi, dan itu cukup membuat pemuda obsidian mengekeh geli.

"Sebastian," kata pemuda itu. "Sebastian Michaelis."

"Ah." Ciel menahan tawa. "Itu nama anjing _black german shepherd_ di rumahku."

"Sial sekali."

Yang punya nama Sebastian menghela napas pendek. Angin semilir bertiup pelan, memainkan helai _obsidian_ dan kelabu. Ciel lagi-lagi terlibat dalam keheningan aneh. _Aku dan relasi bisnisku tak pernah terjebak dalam situasi_ awkward _seperti ini …._

Ciel sungguh belum bisa memindahkan pikirannya dari kerja ke sekolah. Atau sederhananya lagi, dari hubungan bisnis menjadi hubungan antar teman–ia sudah mengenal dua orang hari ini. Awal yang baik sebagai teman, bukan?

Hari ini, memang, ia belum belajar sama sekali. Yang ada hanya perkenalan sesama teman sekamar, dan sekarang bertemu orang aneh di beranda asrama. Mungkin besok, kala materi pelajaran sudah masuk dalam otaknya, ia bisa melupakan pekerjaan dan beberapa hal yang terkait itu. Ia ingat Madam Red pernah bilang bahwa otaknya tak harus dipenuhi pekerjaan melulu. Bisalah sarat gairah anak muda, dan mengacau sedikit.

Kuapan pelan, dari si kepala kelabu. Sebastian mengambil ponsel dari kantung celana jins hitam. Di layar tipisnya terlihat jelas angka yang menunjukkan waktu.

"Sudah setengah duabelas lewat. Kurasa kita harus tidur, atau kau ingin tidur di sini, lalu dimarahi petugas yang patroli pagi dan didentensi?"

"Itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kurasa aku ingin kembali."

"Kau benar."

Kemudian, Sebatian membuka satu sisi pintu cokelat.

.

Ciel, jujur saja, membelalak kaget ketika melihat lampu ruangan menyala. Alois masih di atas kasur, setengah tertidur, namun dalam posisi duduk. Mengusap-usap sebelah matanya, mungkin ingin menyingkirkan kantuk yang menghalangi indranya untuk berfungsi dengan baik.

"Trancy … ? Bukankah kau sudah tidur?"

"Iya, sudah," dia mengaku. Kuapan lagi, disusul kalimat baru, "Tapi aku terbangun dan ingin _pipis_ , lalu aku tidak melihatmu di sana. Aku takut kalau kau berkeliaran di lorong asrama, lalu seseorang mengiramu perempuan dan menyeretmu keluar."

"… kau positif menghinaku. Dan kau pasti setengah tertidur. Sekarang, kembali dan selami mimpi indahmu, oke."

"Oke …."

Ciel menghela napas pendek. Ditutupnya sinar lampu hingga ruangan gelap gulita. Ia melihat Alois sudah kembali berbaring, dengan dengkuran halus dan tempo napas yang teratur di kasur sebelah. Maka Ciel ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di kasurnya sendiri, menghangatkan diri dengan selimut tebal–karena suhu pendingin ruangan yang agak sedikit membuatnya menggigil.

Tapi sepertinya Alois terbiasa dengan itu. Dilihat bagaimana ia hanya mengenakan piyama tipis bergaris vertikal hijau muda, dan kaki yang dipasang kaus kaki berwarna ungu tua.

Masih ada lampu kecil bersinar jingga remang di atas meja. Ditariknya tali yang membuat lampu itu menyala, lalu seketika lampu itu kehilangan sinarnya. Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelum dwiwarna itu benar-benar terbalut kelopak mata, Ciel menahan kantuknya sebentar.

 _Besok … jam tujuh pagi, mengambil buku di ruang tata usaha. Aku harus menyalakan_ alarm _ponselku. Habis dari tata usaha … jadwal kelas? Oh, Trancy bilang jadwal kelas akan diberikan Miss Alice besok. Kira-kira selesai sekolah jam berapa?_

Ciel membalik tubuhnya, kini memunggungi jendela.

 _Habis pulang sekolah, apa aku kabari Madam Red? Mr. Albert masih menunggu jawaban atas proposal pengajuan kerjasama dengan Funtom … Albert? Oh–benar … Mr. Andrew juga membuat rencana makan siang denganku tanggal 12 Juli, dua hari dari sekarang. Ah. Sial. Barang_ import _juga belum keluar, dan Miss Evy belum kuhubungi soal itu. Apa surat-suratnya belum selesai?_

Mengerjap, Ciel mendesah lelah. Ia mengacak-acak helai kelabunya sendiri. Pekerjaan sialnya telah terlanjur mendarah daging. Tapi, yah, mengingat saran bibinya … ia rasa selama tiga tahun ini harus berhenti memusingkan perusahaan. Bukan berarti bibinya juga tidak kompeten. Madam Red kapabel dan bisa berusaha dengan baik di situasi apa pun dalam keadaan sekacau apa pun–Ciel tahu.

Maka dari itu, ketika dengkuran Trancy semakin terdengar di antara heningnya malam, Ciel menutup kelopak mata. Menyembunyikan iris _amethyst-sapphire_ dari dunia.

Pikirannya diambil alih oleh dunia fantasi mimpi sebelum jarum panjang menerjang angka satu.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hii … salam kenal. XD

Ngomong-omong, saya ngarang di sini. Sekolah Weldon yang ada di Vienna juga ngarang. Semua serba ngarang, karna ngarang itu indah–hahaha /woi.

Tapi intinya, ini masih chapter satu, manteman. Jadi bagi yang berharap melihat SebasCiel nanti yaa ….

Oh, dan untuk kalian semua yang telah membaca hingga sini, terima kasih! Yang ingin berikan dukungan, pujian, kritik, saran, dan segala macam luapan perasaan bisa di tombol _review_ di bawah, hehe.

Sampai jumpa lagi di _chapter_ berikutnya!


	2. Chapter 2

Dasarnya putih bersih. Tak berbeda dari bulu domba. Dasi abu-abu, jas serupa, celana panjang kain _obsidian_. Ciel meraih tas isi udara. Ditaruhnya di pundak, memasukan sepasang kaki dalam sepatu pantofel hitam bertali. Ujung kaki diketuk-ketuk. Kepala mendongak tatkala suara menelusup ke gendang telinga.

"Sini, sini! Cepat, Ciel!"

Alois di luar sana, di depan pintu, dengan puluhan suara berisik dari murid-murid yang gaduh menuruni tangga dan bertukar sapa. Pemuda bersurai singa menampilkan deretan gigi putih, sudah rapi pula setelan seragamnya.

Ciel mengangguk. Langkah diambil, keluar dari teritori. Pintu kayu ditutup tanpa menoleh ke belakang, sebagai gantinya, fokus matanya adalah arah kanan. Jauh, sebuah pintu kayu besar terlihat jelas.

Lalu langkah kecilnya terburu mengikuti larian Alois yang secerah bunga matahari di pagi hari.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : romansa, drama, _friendship_ , _typo(s)_ diharapkan nggak ada, _personality_ karakter sudah pasti melenceng jauh dari _canon_ -nya, _alternative universal_ (mungkin AU! _Daily life_ atau semacam _school life_ dalam kasus _fiction_ di sini), _mainstream_ , pasaran, _shounen-ai_ , _bromance_ , _fiction relationship about_ **Sebas** tian x **Ciel** , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya.

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 2 – "Shorty"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ciel Phantomhive … ah, dari Altaussee, sebelum ini, aku bersekolah dasar di Volksschule. Sekian, ehm …," Ciel meneguk ludah. Sudah ia paksakan bahwa irisnya tak boleh berkeliaran ke mana-mana, dan tatap lurus ke depan, telak tabrak dengan belasan pasang mata yang berimplikasi dengan rasa penasaran. "Salam kenal."

Kemudian gurunya mempersilahkan duduk. Ia boleh memilih ingin di mana, Ciel lebih suka bangku dekat jendela, paling sudut kanan–kebetulan kosong. Alois berjarak dua meja di kanan, memberi senyum tipis. Biru pucat berkilat.

Pelajaran dimulai, dan Ciel dengan mudah menangkap penjelasan guru. Guru yang piawai, atau otak Ciel memang jenius dari sananya–intinya, tiga pelajaran pertama; Fisika, berakhir dengan baik.

Sebetulnya ini tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ia pelajari di rumah. Seorang guru dipanggil secara khusus oleh Madam Red, untuk melengkapi ilmu Ciel dengan standar edukasi resmi. _Home-schooling_. Seingatnya, apa yang telah ia pelajari di rumah sudah sekurangnya menyentuh tingkat SMA 2. Satu tahun yang lalu, kegiatan belajar itu terhenti. Ciel lebih fokus dengan bisnisnya di Funtom, bekerja-sama dengan bibinya tersebut.

Bel memekakkan telinga. Waktunya istirahat. Seharusnya mayoritas pelajar memiliki perasaan yang menggebu-gebu untuk segera ke kafetaria, dan membeli beberapa susu dingin bersama _bruschetta_. Namun sepertinya untuk sekarang tertunda, sebab mereka pilih berbincang dengan si pemuda asing.

Alois terkekeh melihat Ciel kewalahan. Banyak pertanyaan mengudara, kadang mengulik bagian pribadi. Oh, Ciel bisa mengelak dengan mulus. Itu mudah, mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia … menipu relasi bisnisnya dengan beberapa kata manis.

"Namaku Lau." Seorang pria. Oriental, sudah jelas. Matanya menyipit, dan senyumnya agak–membuat risih. Namun pada akhirnya, Ciel membalas uluran tangannya.

"O-oh … salam kenal."

"Kenapa _home-schooling_?"

 _Mengurus perusahaan yang ditinggal orangtuaku._ "Hem, yah … seperti yang kaulihat, aku sedikit tertutup."

"Keahlianmu apa, Phantomhive?"

 _Entahlah, menjilat petinggi perusahaan?_ "Barangkali basket?"

"Hehh … Phantomhive punya kerabat di sini?"

Ciel mengerjap. _Oh. Bukankah Lizzy–_

"Ciel!"

Seorang gadis menelusup masuk. Seluruh murid melihatnya, kemudian tergelak, beberapa menepuk punggungnya.

"Kau mengagetkan saja, Elizabeth!"

Gadis lain menarik pelan pipinya. "Datang sebab desas-desus anak baru yang tampan?"

"Duh!" Gadis itu, mengukir senyumnya yang paling sensual, berspirit dan seolah mirip bel yang bergemerincing di saat bersamaan. Iris dwiwarna geming, melihat dalam diam. Memorinya meruak, ketika helai pirang gadis itu masih kuncir dua. Kini hanya satu, buntut kuda. Masih ikal, beberapa helai poninya masih dibiarkan panjang–mengalun satu irama dengan gerak kepalanya.

Kini lebih … dewasa. "Dia ini sepupuku!"

Alois berdiri dari kursi. Lengan kanannya mengalung pada tengkuk sang gadis pemilik iris gulma, dan sudut bibir membentuk bulan sabit. "Heh … sepupu?"

"Ah, kau di sini. Jangan menyusahkan Ciel, Alois."

Lalu Elizabeth melepaskan rangkulan. Dengan itu, pelukan erat diberikan pada sang sepupu. Ciel tersentak, harum manis–madu, membelai olfaktori. Ekor mata Alois melirik hal lain.

" _Miss me_ , Lizzy?" Ciel mengulas senyum tipis. Elizabeth mengangguk semangat. Baru beberapa sekon terlewat, seseorang mengetuk pintu kelas. Seketika mengalihkan perhatian. Ciel mengerjap. Lensanya terpaku.

Gadis di sana. Surainya keriting, hitam kelam, kontras dengan kulit putih lesi-nya. Dan sepasang iris yang dipunyainya … merah darah.

 _Vermillion_ , Ciel membatin. _Dan sehitam malam._ _Ah. Membicarakannya … di mana pemuda itu?_

Masih larut dalam imajinasi sendiri, tapi sayang Alois sudah menganggu dengan melingkarkan lengannya di leher pemilik helai biru kelabu. Ciel melihat ke arahnya.

"Bethanie Calvin, saudari kembar Joker Calvin." Ciel mengangkat sebelah alis. Menunggu. Alois menurunkan sebelah kelopak matanya, cepat, mengangkatnya lagi. Senyum miring belum hilang dan itu sedikit mengganggu Ciel–kalau boleh diberi tahu. "Seksi, 'kan? Berminat?"

Pemilik nama belakang Phantomhive mendengus. "Konyol," katanya, menopang dagu. "Bukan tipeku."

Padahal suaranya cukup pelan. Tapi masuk ke gendang telinga salah satu penghuni kelasnya. "Eh, benarkah? Lalu tipemu seperti apa?"

"Eh–?"

"Elizabeth Middle Ford," Bethanie memanggil. Alisnya menaut dan dilihat dari sikapnya–ia tak begitu senang ada di sini. "Ketua OSIS mengadakan rapat sepulang sekolah. Pastikan kau datang dan jangan membolos atau ikut ekskul berpedang."

"Aku sudah tahu." Elizabeth melangkah, mendekati gadis itu. Separasi tinggi hanya beberapa senti, tak pengaruh. Elizabeth tak perlu mendongak untuk melihat lensa Bethanie. "Kau kemari hanya untuk melarangku ikut ekskul? Manis sekali, Calvin."

Alois dan Ciel di sudut ruangan meneguk ludah. "Lizzy terlihat tak akrab dengannya."

"Sangat."

Bethanie tersenyum. Matanya menyipit. "Tentu. Bukankah kau sudah dua kali kabur dari rapat OSIS?"

"Kau iri padaku karena aku memenangkan kompetisi berpedang hari itu?"

Alois meninggalkan Ciel, berjalan maju. Ia menengahi antara si helai pirang dan hitam, kemudian berusaha menampilkan senyum teramah yang ia bisa. "A-a-a, waktu istirahat sudah akan habis! Bagaimana kalau kau nikmati sisa waktu, Bethanie?"

Dan begitu saja, gadis itu melangkah menjauh.

"Harus kauhentikan, huh?"

"Aku mencegah adu cakar di sini, Lizzy. Bersyukurlah."

Kawan kelas yang lainnya diam-diam hela napas lega. Ini bukan terjadi satu atau dua kali, isu lama. Sudah basi namun tetap saja–merinding hingga membangkitkan bulu roman. Lizzy mengembungkan pipinya, ekspresi atas ketidakrelaan. "Aku balik ke kelasku dulu. Seperti katamu, waktu istirahat akan habis."

"Ah, ya. _Take care_." Alois melambai. Ia kembali ke kursinya, hanya untuk menemukan Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali padanya. "Apa?"

"Jadi kau semacam … pawang."

" _For God's sake_ –pawang?"

"Oh, ya, Phantomhive?" Lau memanggil. Sontak bukan hanya Ciel yang menoleh, Alois menjadi yang kedua. "Benar bukan tipemu? Bethanie Calvin masuk daftar wanita paling seksi di sekolah ini, loh?"

"Balik ke tempatmu, sana."

.

Sejarah selalu membosankan–namun sayangnya, krusial. Meski begitu tetap saja Ciel mengusahakan dirinya lebih ke arah menggambar dengan bagus di buku tugas. Hanya iseng, sebetulnya. Ia baru akan mendongak dan memberi sedikit perhatian pada guru di depan, lalu ponsel di saku celana kain mendadak menghasilkan vibra. Pesan singkat.

Ia melihat ponsel di bawah meja, mengernyit saat pesan masuk dari bibinya berjudul ' _urgent_ '. Ia membuka isinya.

 ** _Bagaimana hari pertama, Sayang? Oh, kuselipkan resep_** **gateau chocolate** ** _di kopermu. Kudengar ada dapur untuk siswa di bagian asrama yang bisa kau pakai. Nikmati sekolahmu! Funtom tentu saja baik di bawah kendali Madam kesayanganmu._**

– ** _M. R–_**

Begitu sadar, senyum simpul sudah terukir. _Harusnya kata urgensi digunakan jika situasi memang tak terkendali, Madam Red._

"Mr. Phantomhive?"

Marga yang disandangnya tersebut jelas, Ciel mendongak. Menaruh ponsel di laci meja, lalu senyum bisnis reflek diperlihatkan. "Ya, Ms. Natta?"

"Bisa sebutkan apa itu perang sipil? Oh, karena sepertinya tadi kau sedikit tidak fokus," kata sang guru. Lembut tapi cukup disiplin, mampu membuat murid patuh dengan caranya sendiri. Cara mengajar yang tidak biasa, tapi mudah diterima. Sesungguhnya impresi Ciel sejak melihat ia di awal kelasnya memang sudah bagus.

"Tentu, _miss_. Perang antara pemerintahan pusat Amerika Serikat dengan konfenderasi Amerika. Terjadi di tahun 1861 sampai 1865, dan Ulysses S. Grant memimpin kurang lebih lima ratus ribu pasukan Union."

Sang guru berjalan ke arah kursinya. Mengusap kepala biru kelabu sesaat. "Nah, kita berlanjut ke latar belakang sejarah terjadinya perang sipil." Kemudian ia mengitari kelas sembari menjelaskan isi buku, terkadang memberi poin tambahan yang tidak ada di dalam buku namun akan keluar di ujian, membuat murid yang lain sibuk mencatat sambil mendengar seksama. Bukan pengecualian bagi Ciel.

Fantasi Ciel kembali berkeliaran. Memikirkan tentang buku kesukaan yang ia baru baca, dan berpikir tentang kelanjutan dari novel misteri kesukaan. Kadang ada keinginan untuk tak fokus pada sesuatu yang merepotkan–contohnya, pelajaran sejarah. Jadi ia lebih memilih membiarkan alam bawah sadarnya mengambil alih, merekayasa khayalannya.

Lalu di tengah itu, gumpalan kertas kecil mengenai bahu Ciel. Menoleh ke samping, Alois menaikkan sebelah alis, memasang cengir. "Ada apa?" bisik Ciel, rendah. Memastikan Natta tak mendengar ucapannya, kemudian ia melirik pada gurunya yang berdiri cukup jauh, dekat pintu kelas.

"Kau tahu festifal sekolah tak lama lagi?"

"Kau baru saja memberitahuku."

Alois kembali menulis ketika sadar bahwa lagi-lagi gurunya menambah poin yang tak ada dalam buku sejarahnya, sama dengan Ciel. " _Yeah_ , kira-kira, hm … 6 minggu dari sekarang. _School's born day_."

"Heh …," Ciel menopang dagu. "Ada yang spesial?"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin kelas Lizzy akan membuka kafe klasik seperti tahun sebelumnya."

Ciel melirik pada guru sejarah yang jauh di depan. Ia terdiam, sesaat. _Tidak relevan._

Namun dibanding bertanya, Ciel lebih memilih untuk diam. Beberapa saat setelah hening itu, Alois kembali berbicara, "Kau tahu–lagi–bahwa ada pesta penerimaan anak baru?"

"Aku tersanjung. Kapan?"

"Hem, agak larut. Mungkin jam 8. Sebatas dengan _gang_ -ku dan _Lizzy_ , oh, ada Calvins juga sebetulnya."

"… kalau Lizzy tidak akrab dengan Bethanie Calvin–kenapa satu grup?"

"Yah … kakaknya akrab dengan kita semua, dan Bethanie cukup disukai, sebetulnya. Aku, netral."

"… begitu? Baiklah."

Alois terkikik senang sebab Ciel menyetujuinya. Dan ia tak melihat guru sejarahnya kedapatan melihatnya tak memperhatikan. "Oke, essai 300 kata untukmu, Mr. Trancy!"

Alois melenguh dramatis. Ciel kembali pada bukunya, bertingkah ia tak ada hubungannya dengan pemuda bersurai singa di samping sana.

.

"Oke–tunggu, _boys_!"

Salah seorang murid perempuan merentangkan lengannya. Menahan pintu kelas, memastikan tidak ada yang melangkah keluar. Bel pulang sudah berdentang, maka yang lain hanya bisa berikan ekspresi penuh tanda tanya. Sarat misteri, ia memasang senyum. Ada beberapa yang menggerutu. Lalu ada tangan yang terangkat ke udara, dan suaranya memenuhi sanubari tiap murid, "Ada apa?"

" _Yeah_ … kau tahu betul bahwa perayaan hari lahir sekolah tidak lama lagi–spesifiknya, 6 minggu ke depan. Jadi, Lizzy, selaku bagian acara, baru saja memberitahuku. Kita harus sudah mulai merancang kegiatan untuk nanti."

"Kenapa tidak buka _stand rice box_ seperti tahun lalu saja …."

"Masalahnya … ketua osis sudah mengingatkan tak ingin tiap kelas membuat kegiatan yang sama seperti tahun lalu. Dan lagi, kurasa tahun ini memang harus sedikit heboh, mengingat pihak sekolah mengundang Undertaker."

Alois terlonjak. Sebetulnya seluruh penghuni kelas–heboh berdasarkan reflek. Pemuda berhelai matahari berdentum jantungnya, keterlaluan cepat dan serasa anomali–tak bertempo dan beritme, acak. Penuh harap, bola mata biru pucat disepuh cahaya surya, berbinar. Menyamai bocah kecil. "Serius? Katakan ini serius!"

"Ya, Alois," ketua kelas bersidekap. "Makanya, kita harus serius."

"Woah … Ciel, kaudengar? Undertaker!"

Ciel mengangguk perlahan. Lobus menampilkan visual lelaki bersurai perak, dengan tawa yang selalu hadir di tiap saat, dan sedikit penuh abnormalitas. "Model dari Perancis, 'kan? Kenapa kau begitu senang?"

"Eh?!" Alois melompat. Autis. "Masa kau tidak?"

"Maksudku, pihak sekolah bisa bersikap persuasif dan membuatnya akan datang, itu hebat–tapi di bagian mana yang membuatmu sebegini … hiper-aktif."

"Mimpinya menjadi model! Betul, 'kan?" di tengah keributan, seseorang menjawab pertanyaan Ciel. Pemuda itu terdiam, sesaat. Memperhatikan kawannya berlompatan ceria.

"Ya! Mungkin aku bisa bertanya ini-itu ketika dia di sini!"

"Nah, Alois! Fokus pada kegiatan kita dulu!"

" _Roger that_ , _captain_!"

Ada hela napas pendek dari ketua kelas. "Jadi, ada yang punya ide?"

"Err … paduan suara?"

"Ditolak! Kita tak bisa bernyanyi, 'kan!"

" _Cosplay_!"

"Kostumnya tidak murah. Kalau kau mau jahit, silahkan."

"Ketua kelas seksi, kalau kau menolak semua kita akan buat kegiatan apa?"

"Pujian tidak membuatmu santai, Lau. Ini akan tetap jadi kegiatan paling merepotkan dan penuh kerja keras."

"Kafe?"

Alois menyahut, "Kelas Lizzy kurasa akan melakukan itu."

Ciel membisu. Ia rasa ada satu hal jelas yang bisa dilakukan. Busananya tidak banyak dan bisa dijahit sendiri oleh gadis yang ada di kelas. Terlebih, acara ini harus spektakuler. Ada satu hal yang tepat, rasanya. Ragu, Ciel mengangkat lengannya. Ketua kelas yang melihat telapak tangan terbuka di udara menunjuk. "Phantomhive?"

"Kurasa … opera atau drama tak buruk."

Mendapat pencerahan, ketua kelas memukul meja kayu. "Kau cerdas! Oh, oh! Kalau ini akan besar-besaran, akan kuberikan usul pada Ketua OSIS kalau seluruh kelas 1 akan bekerjasama membangun ini. Bagus, bukan?"

"Yah … lumayan. Jadi, hal apa yang pertama ditentukan? Anggaran atau peran?"

"Tentu saja anggaran. Peran pastinya akan tercampur dengan kelas 1 yang lain, jika usulku diterima." Berdehem sekali, si ketua kelas membubarkan, "Sekian untuk hari ini! Kita bahas lagi besok."

.

.

.

"Jadi, ponselku sedang kau apakan?"

Ciel mengusap surai biru kelabu. Handuk bulu domba menggantung di kranium. Hanya celana selutut yang jadi busana seusai membasuh diri. Meraih kaus hitam tanpa lengan dari lemari baju, dipakainya baru setelah itu mendapat jawaban dari kawan sekamar.

"Sebetulnya, iseng. Lalu kulihat kontakmu hanya sedikit, jadi kutambahkan nomorku. _Call me maybe_?"

Ciel mengernyit. "Yah, kuhubungi kalau ada apa-apa. Dan kau … menggelikan, bicara dengan lirik lagu begitu."

Merotasi bola mata, Alois menyerahkan ponsel pada pemilik. "Apa bahasamu memang begitu?"

Kerjapan diberikan. Beberapa detik terbuang tanpa respon. "Huh?"

"Bahasamu," Alois mengulang. Memasukan ponselnya sendiri ke dalam kantung celana kain, "Terlalu … sopan."

"… oh," gumamnya. Tengkuknya diusap, kepalanya agak menunduk. Helai poni melebihi alis, belum sepenuhnya kering, masih bertempias air, turun satu-satu mengalir lewat pipi. Ciel menduduki sisi siku kasur. "Mungkin karena aku terbiasa berbicara seperti itu dengan rekan bisnisku."

Alois terdiam. Ia duduk di sisi kasurnya, berhadapan dengan si pemuda. "Oke, aku penasaran. Sebetulnya kau ini … tidak menempuh pendidikan seperti normalnya?"

"Hm-mnn, setidaknya sampai sekolah dasar. Sehabis itu aku bekerja di perusahaan yang didirikan ayah ibuku, dan ya, untuk tingkat sekolah menengah, ada guru yang dipanggil ke rumahku untuk membantuku belajar."

Alois mengangguk paham. Sesungguhnya hanya ada dua spekulasi dalam kepalanya. Satu; orang tua pemuda beriris ganda itu memang mengajarkan seluk-beluk perusahaan, cara bekerja, berpolitik, dan bersosial juga berekonomi, barangkali sebagai persiapan masa depan. Kedua; ada satu hal yang memaksanya meneruskan pekerjaan–yang pada umumnya, bukan kewajiban pemuda berumur 15 tahun.

Mungkin … perusahaan itu adalah warisan.

"Aku ingin bertanya …."

"Sedari tadi kau melakukan itu, dan," Ciel menahan kalimatnya. Kepalanya dibuat sejajar, maka biru angkasa dan _lavender_ beradu dengan bunga matahari. Sebelah sudut bibirnya disentil ke atas.

(Alois sudah sadar sejak pertama kali melihatnya dan kali ini, dibuat sadar untuk kedua kali–bahwa pemuda di hadapannya memang memiliki wibawa dan aura yang berbeda, ada sedikit arogansi di dalamnya, otoriter, sekaligus sensual dan setenang permainan harpa–langka sekali).

"Kau boleh bertanya apa saja."

Alois tergelak. "Kalau gitu, aku bertanya; kau sudah siap?"

Kini Ciel yang memiringkan kepala. "Siap untuk?"

"Pesta penerimaan anak baru!"

Mereka tertawa.

"Konyol, Alois!"

Ciel mengambil jaket tudung, Alois mengikat tali sepatu ketsnya. Ketika Alois sudah selesai, Ciel masih sibuk dengan sepatunya. Membuka pintu kamar, Alois menarik lengan Ciel agar si pemuda bermahkota biru kelabu cepat keluar dan berjalan.

"Jadi, kumpul di mana?"

Alois menutup pintu kamar, pelan. Memastikan deritnya tidak terlalu bersuara dan mengundang atensi. "Di sana," Alois menunjuk pintu kayu besar. Dengan dua jendela di sisi kanan dan kirinya, dilapisi tirai kain bercorak. Begitu sadar bibir Ciel telah melukis senyum dengan sendirinya.

Kebetulan? Atau petunjuk?

Petunjuk untuk?

Entahlah–menemukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia temukan bila hanya terkurung dalam rumah dan mengerjakan berkas perusahaan?

Berjalan ke sana, Alois sedikit berlari. Menunggu Ciel di dekat pintu, dan pemilik marga Phantomhive tak punya pilihan selain jalan agak cepat. Dan pintu didorong pelan, celahnya menampilkan langit gulita namun bertabur serpihan bintang, dan ketika terbuka sepenuhnya, beberapa wajah menyambut langkahnya.

"' _Sup_! Ini anak barunya!" Alois menepuk pundak Ciel. Pintu kayu ditutup.

"Ciel!" Lizzy melambaikan telapak tangannya. Tersenyum, ekor mata Ciel melirik yang lain. Ada beberapa wajah asing yang tak dikenal. Hanya Bethanie yang ia tahu, berhubung si gadis juga mengangkat tangan singkat.

Lau bertepuk tangan. "Wah, _gang_ ini akan semakin ramai. Kenalkan," ia mengusap rambut seorang gadis di depannya, berperawakan asia, bersurai hitam pekat. "Lan Mao, adikku."

"Joker Calvin!" Joker menepuk pundaknya, menampilkan deretan gigi putih.

"Eh?" Alois menoleh. Lensanya mencari sesuatu, tapi yang dicari sama sekali tidak ada. "Mana si mesum?"

"Entahlah, autis. Coba telepon dia."

Ciel mengedikkan bahu. "Nama panggilan manis yang kalian berikan untuk satu sama lain."

Lizzy tertawa, lembut. "Bagaimana kalau kau mempunyai satu, Ciel?"

"Ukh–tidak yang aneh-aneh."

Joker menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Ciel. "Kalau begitu, _shorty_?"

"Huh?" ia menghela napas. "Apa-apaan itu," dengusnya, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Alois yang berurusan dengan ponselnya.

"Hai? Kau di mana? Tak tahukah kau bahwa ada anak baru yang kukatakan?"

" **Oke, oke–relaks, idiot. Aku baru saja turun ke lantai 5, kalau kau begitu tidak sabaran, upayakan sebuah** elevator **dan rayu Sir Jack."**

Ciel mengerjap saat gumam tak jelas berdengung pelan dari seberang sana. Lizzy tertawa kecil.

"Haha, _hilarious_. Kucing hitam pemalas, tangga tidak akan membuatmu lelah sebegitunya. Nah, cepat, oke."

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Melampiaskan rasa penasaran, mulut Ciel terbuka, "Siapa itu?"

"Yah, seorang pemimpin yang cukup kacau," Alois menggerutu.

Bethanie mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatu. "Mungkin kau harus taruh _catnip_ di sini agar semakin terpancing, Trancy."

"Itu malah akan mengundang Kira, kau tahu?" Alois tergelak.

Ciel, yang sudah memiliki prasangka sendiri, akhirnya bertanya kembali, "Tunggu–Kira itu … kucing?"

"Hem, betul," Lau menimpali. "Ia diam-diam memelihara kucing di kamar asramanya. Yah, beruntung juga karena ia tidak mempunyai teman sekamar, jadi tidak ada yang melaporkan."

"Serius?" Ciel mendesah.

"Eh? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak begitu," jawabnya, hanya saja tidak meyakinkan. Menyadari beberapa pasang lensa terarah padanya, dengan percik tanda tanya di tiap iris mereka, Ciel menjelaskan setengah hati, "Aku alergi kucing. Tidak menyentuh dan hanya berdekatan saja bisa membuatku bersin–mungkin karena bulunya. Kalau orang yang kaukatakan ini memang memelihara kucing, mungkin ia sering menyentuhnya. Jadi aku … sepertinya tak bisa dekat-dekat."

"Ah, ya," Lizzy bersuara. "Kau terlalu peka dengan bulu kucing, memang."

Kemudian pintu terdorong pelan, Ciel melihat ke arah sana. Celah pintu semakin besar sehingga insan yang membuka akses terlihat jelas, dan iris _sapphire-amethyst_ membulat.

"Kau lama, Sebastian!"

Yang dituduh menampilkan senyum bersalah. _Vermillion_ menghujam sepasang iris ganda. Angin barat bertiup, helai dimainkan. Tak terkecuali helai hitam pekat yang kini disampirkan di balik telinga.

"Hei, Phantomhive!"

"Ah– …," lidahnya kaku untuk sesaat. "Anjing hitam!"

"… huh?"

Dan seseorang bersin.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Jadi, kenapa Sebastian muncul di buntut sekali dan malah banyak interaksi Ciel-Alois? Relaks _guys_ , kisah ini masih panjang. Untuk pertama saya ucapkan terima kasih dari pembaca sekalian atas respon dan reaksi positif di bab pertama, juga semangat yang telah diberikan pada saya. Terima kasih pula kalian yang telah menyibukkan diri untuk terus membaca karya saya di bab 2 ini, juga apresiasi seperti _favorite_ atau _follow_ kisah ini.

Yang kedua, saya minta maaf karena update setelat ini (:"v) saya begitu pusing dengan kegiatan sekolah, dan SMP 3 memang bukan waktu untuk bersantai, sama seperti waktu saya SD kelas 6. Nah, untuk komentar yang tanpa menggunakan akun, akan saya balas di sini!

 **ciel funtom** ; Iya dia mah gitu orangnya, cinta mati sama pekerjaan (XD). Udah _up_ nih, silahkan dinikmati dan terima kasih atas komentarnya!| **sisil** ; Udah lanjut, niih~ (XD) makasih udah baca dan berkomentar ya, semoga bab 2 ini sama memuaskannya.

Jadi, silahkan ikuti karya ini terus, dan terima kasih!

P.S : Call Me Maybe, bagi yang tidak tahu, lagu Barat yang dipopulerkan oleh Carly Rae Jepsen.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tidak biasanya melihatmu, Sir Grey."

Angelina mengangkat cangkir putih metah. Meniup kepulan asap yang tercipta akibat suhu yang tinggi pada likuid teh. Lelaki yang di hadapan mengumbar tarikan pada sudut bibir–bukan senyuman, tendensi seringai.

"Jadi, Mr. Phantomhive pergi ke sekolah dan bertingkah selayaknya anak-anak?"

"Jangan menganggunya," Angelina menanggapi. Ada kerjapan sesaat, lalu bibir terlapis kroma merah darah membelah, dan suaranya kembali memenuhi suasana yang penuh ramah-tamah palsu, "Lagipula, ia tidak akan terlalu lama di sana. Kau tahu–cara berkomunikasi dengan relasi bisnis dan dengan kawan setingkat itu sama pentingnya, apalagi jika harus bersikap persuasif."

Pemilik surai abu mendengus. "Jadi hanya sekedar mencari pengalaman."

"Tepat. Sebab masih ada hal ..."

Lensa Angelina lurus, melihat permukaan likuid berwarna pekat, terpantul bayangannya. "Yang harus jadi tanggung jawabnya di sini."

* * *

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Warning n Genre(s)** : romansa, drama, _friendship_ , _typo(s)_ diharapkan nggak ada, _personality_ karakter sudah pasti melenceng jauh dari _canon_ -nya, _alternative universal_ (mungkin AU! _Daily life_ atau semacam _school life_ dalam kasus _fiction_ di sini), _mainstream_ , pasaran, _shounen-ai_ , _bromance_ , _fiction relationship about_ **Sebas** tian x **Ciel** , EYD semoga betul seluruhnya.

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 3 – "Sieglinde Sullivan"

.

.

.

* * *

"Ha– ... hatsi!"

Ciel mengusap hidungnya, menghela napas. Entah total salah kawan barunya atau kucing berbulu sewarna gagak yang dibawanya, kini sudut hidungnya digurati warna merah pucat. Kemudian ia kembali memperhatikan pada ketua kelas di atas panggung aula itu, mendiskusikan perihal festifal sekolah. Dan sesuai ide yang ia ajukan, seluruh anak kelas satu akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama ini.

Sesungguhnya itu bukan hal yang buruk–serius. Namun semua masalah ada di kertas undian yang berperan sebagai penentu tokoh, pekerja, perancang kostum, perancang latar, dekorasi, dan hal lainnya, dalam drama ini. Dari sekian banyak hal yang bisa Ciel dapatkan, ia mendapat kesempatan untuk memperlihatkan kebisaannya dalam berlaga–singkatnya, ia dapat peran penting. Maksudnya, sungguh-sungguh penting.

"Bagaimana, Ciel? Bersenang-senang dengan ide dramamu ini?" Alois tergelak, hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Diamlah," mendesis, pemilik mahkota biru kelabu memberi sentuhan menyeret pelan pada ponselnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Mencari detail kisah Swan Lake. Seharusnya kisah ini untuk balet, tapi ... ya sudah. Omong-omong, siapa penyusun naskah?"

"Aku?" Lizzy menghampiri, mendadak. Lalu sudut bibirnya tertarik usil.

Rahang bawah Ciel terjatuh. "Hah? Dari semua orang ..."

"Dari semua orang," Alois mengulang. "Kau lah pangeran-berkuda-putihnya. Jadi, ada apa?"

" _Well_ –dia ... ahli di kisah romansa, jadi ..."

"Aww ... makasih, Ciel."

" _Perfect_! Selamat, ya."

Perhatian Ciel direbut kala seseorang memasuki aula, memegang berkas-berkas dan memberikannya pada ketua kelas dari kelas Ciel. Melihat figur pemuda bersurai gagak itu sebentar, Ciel menopang dagu. _Oh. Memang, Sebastian adalah Ketua OSIS._

Sadar sesuatu, Sebastian menoleh pada si pemuda berhelai biru kelabu. Mengukir senyum tipis, entah dilakukannya dengan sadar atau tidak.

Ciel mengerjap, detik berikutnya, Sebastian kembali fokus kepada ketua kelas, berbicara beberapa hal sebelum akhirnya surai gagak itu terarah pada kumpulan manusia yang tengah sibuk membicarakan pekerjaan masing-masing.

"Sehabis ini kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti kelas ke 5. Besok pelajaran akan dikosongkan agar semua kelas dapat mempersiapkan acara untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah. Bagi kelas 1-1 sampai 1-4 diharapkan hadir di aula ini besok jam 7 pagi. Bagi penulis naskah, tolong selesaikan naskahnya paling akhir minggu depan. Oh, Middle Ford, nanti sore tolong hadiri rapat OSIS. Pekerja yang bukan aktor sudah bisa membuat dekorasi dan properti besok."

Bisikan-bisikan riuh terdengar, sebagian besar karena jam pelajaran dikosongkan. Hal ini mungkin terjadi 2 sampai 3 kali dalam seminggu hingga minggu ke 6, dengan kata lain sampai sebelum hari H. Akan ada 3 hari kosong tanpa pelajaran dalam seminggu, maksimal.

Menghampiri Elizabeth, Sebastian menyerahkan beberapa bundal kertas. "Dan ini spesifikasi acaranya, Middle Ford."

"Oh, oke!"

"Oh, dan, Phantomhive," Sebastian memanggil. Jujur saja, hal mendadak itu membuat Ciel tersentak kaget, sekaligus hampir membisu sebab pusat semua orang ini beralih padanya.

"Ya ... ?"

"Tolong datang ke ruang OSIS sepulang sekolah."

Melempar senyum simpul sesaat, sepatu pantofel hitam mengetuk-ngetuk alas, lalu Sebastian pergi menjauh. Lizzy menatap sepupunya. "Kau berbuat sesuatu yang salah, Ciel?"

"Rasa-rasanya ... tidak."

Alois menahan tawa. _Sebastian ... mau apa kau, huh? Pendekatan?_

Menyenggol Lizzy, Alois menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir tipisnya. Lizzy ikut menahan gelak yang akan merembes keluar.

"Oke, kalian kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

 _Pada akhirnya, hal itu bukan sekadar omong kosong_. Mengedikkan dagu, Alois menunjuk pintu. "Ayo, pelajaran ke 5 menunggu."

.

.

Bel sekolah berdering lebih cepat dari yang ia kira. Merapikan buku, mereka nantinya akan disesaki ke dalam loker. Sebetulnya mereka cukup berat, jadi tak ada murid yang cukup rajin untuk menyimpan buku pelajaran mereka di kamar asrama. Ciel keluar dari kelas kala salam sudah diucapkan, Alois mengernyit, bingung. Ciel memiringkan kepala, bibir bergerak pelan, "Dipanggil Sebastian. Di mana ruangan Ketua OSIS, omong-omong?"

"Oh." Anggukan. "Lantai 5. Naik saja."

Bersin, Ciel menutup wajahnya dengan lengan. Ia menggelengkan kepala, lelah. Murid-murid berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Lorong sekolah semakin sepi ketika sepasang tungkai pemilik helai biru kelabu semakin berjalan ke sudut bangunan. Lensanya mencari pintu dengan gantungan papan tertoreh kata "Ruang Ketua OSIS". Ada belokan untuk tangga, pemuda itu mendadak berubah haluan, dan kelereng berbeda warna tidak melihat adanya orang lain di sana. Konklusi; ada seseorang yang ia tabrak–keduanya terjatuh.

Mengaduh, gadis yang terjatuh melihat apa yang di hadapan. Lalu iris gadis itu yang sehijau gulma, membola, cermelang.

"Ciel!" serunya girang.

" _Whoa_ –Sullivan? Bagaimana kau di sini? Tunggu, kau, memang sekolah di sini?"

Untuk suatu alasan, Ciel rasa ia mengumbar senyum lebih lebar untuk hal ini. Dan ia juga yakin bahwa kedua bola matanya kini berbinar serupa anak kecil.

Sullivan memasang senyum, mengangkat rok hitam di atas lutut sedikit, melepasnya hingga rumbai rok itu kembali pada tempatnya. "Seperti yang kaulihat. Jadi, aku juga minta penjelasan darimu. Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Setahuku kau masih di Altaussee!"

Ciel tergelak. Ia menunjuk ke arah tangga, isyarat agar mereka terus menaiki tangga sembari bertukar obrolan. Sullivan mengangguk setuju. Mengikuti irama langkah gadis di sampingnya, Ciel membuka suara lagi, "Yeah, Bibi An, memang di Altaussee. Aku dibiarkan merantau ke sini, sendiri."

"Haha! Begitu? Uhh, aku rindu sekali padamu. Lama tidak melihatmu, kau semakin tinggi!" Sullivan berjinjit, mengusap helai biru keruh Ciel. Yang pemuda tertawa. "Omong-omong, Ciel, kau ingin ke mana?"

"Eh? Oh, itu, ruang–"

Pintu krem mendadak terbuka. Wajah dengan surai _raven_ terpasang ekspresi bingung.

"Oh, Ketua OSIS."

"Oh ... Sebastian."

Sebastian menahan tawa. "Suara kalian terdengar ke seluruh penjuru. Jadi, apa ini reunifikasi yang seharusnya tidak kuganggu?"

"Seharusnya, Ketua," jawab Sullivan. Namun lalu ia menepuk punggung Ciel, berkata, "Aku duluan. Jadi kau ingin ke ruang OSIS?"

"Uh, ya, begitulah. Sampai jumpa."

"Aku akan ke perpustakaan, sampai jumpa. Oh, nomor ponselku ganti. Besok temui saja aku di kelas 2-3."

"Pantas aku tak bisa menghubungimu. 2-3? Oke. Aku paham. Dah."

"Dah!"

Sullivan berjalan menjauh, membiarkan dua insan menatap punggungnya sebelum akhirnya ia juga menghilang di balik tikungan.

"Uh, jadi, Sebastian ... kenapa memanggilku?"

"Oh!"

Sebastian mengangkat tangannya, menyibak poni biru kelabu. Melabuhkan punggung tangan di dahi pemuda yang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingnya. Kelopak Ciel reflek menutup hingga _glabella_ -nya mengkerut, dingin menjalari keningnya.

"Apa alerginya membuatmu demam? Atau, komplikasi lain?"

Ciel membuka sebelah mata, hanya untuk mendapati sepasang iris merah darah itu menatap khawatir dengan sebelah alis yang menurun. Ada tawa yang menjadi fraksi, Ciel menggeleng. Kedua sudut bibir merah muda pucatnya tertendang, kembali mengukir senyum yang mencapai mata.

Sebastian membisu. Rasanya tadi jantungnya sempat berdetak sekali dalam dentum yang amat keras, lalu kemudian seolah mendadak berhenti.

Apa–sebentar, apa? Tidak ... Sebastian tidak ingat ia punya penyakit yang berhubungan dengan jantung. Dan semoga tidak akan pernah punya.

"Hahaha! Tidak, kok, tidak. Tenang saja. Kau bersih dari bulu Kira hari ini."

"... tentu saja. Aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko alergi seseorang bertambah buruk karenaku. Omong-omong, ini." Merogoh saku celana, Sebastian memberi botol kecil berisi likuid.

"Apa ini?"

"Minyak kayu putih. Mungkin bisa meredakan. Aku punya obat alergi di kamarku, tapi aku takut ada efek samping atau tubuhmu menolak bahan tertentu. Jadi, hanya ini yang kutemukan."

"Ohh ... kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini?"

Sebastian mengangguk. Usai Ciel menerima botol kecil itu, ia memberi usapan pada tengkuknya. "Dua hari lagi hari Sabtu. Kurasa _gang_ -ku akan pergi ke kolam renang dekat sini. Berniat bergabung?"

"Eh? Apa boleh keluar dari asrama meski di hari libur?"

"Sebetulnya, tidak. Tapi aku punya kebebasan khusus sebagai ketua OSIS. Jadi setidaknya selama ada murid di luar sekolah tapi bersamaku, mereka tanggung jawabku sepenuhnya, meski ini juga diam-diam, sih. Tidak ada murid yang mengetahui ini selain grupku."

"Ohh ... begitu? Baiklah, kurasa tidak buruk."

Sebastian kini yang memasang senyum. "Kalau begitu, aku kembali."

"Oh, oke. Tentu. _Bye_."

Ciel sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik, menuruni tangga. Ekor mata Sebastian masih bisa melihat pemuda itu membuka tutup botol mini, menghirup aromanya, lalu memasang wajah rileks. Sepertinya berguna. Menghela napas lega, Sebastian masuk ke dalam ruangannya, menutup pintu dengan punggung. Belum sempat menata hal yang bergejolak dalam pikirannya, ponsel berwarna hitam menghasilkan vibra, bersamaan dengan nada yang meraung memenuhi ruangan. Sebastian langsung meraih ponselnya, menekan layar tipis.

"Halo?"

 **"Sebastian?"**

Sebastian duduk di kursi putarnya. "Oh, Bibi ..."

 **"Duh, kau lesu sekali! Ada apa, hm?"**

"Tidak. Ada apa meneleponku?"

 **"Tidak ada hal penting, sih ... hanya bertanya perihal Ciel. Jadi, bagaimana ia di sekolah?"**

"Kau bisa bertanya padanya langsung, sebenarnya. Tapi, baik. Kau tahu, ia menjadi tokoh utama laki-laki di drama Swan Lake untuk festival sekolah."

 **"Ah, aku pasti datang kalau begitu! Kapan detail acaranya?"**

"Belum diputuskan. Tapi mungkin sekitar awal Desember."

 **"Oh, musim dingin. Kalau begitu, selanjutnya minta bantuanmu untuk menjaganya, oke?"**

"Yah, baiklah. _Bye_ , Bibi An."

Sambungan telepon dimatikan.

"Hanya sekadar menjaga, Bibi ... ?"

Gumaman itu, sayangnya, lirih hingga Sebastian sendiri hampir tak sadar menyuarakan pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Idih ... dasar gila. Senyum-senyum begitu. Apa apa, sih?"

Alois mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat di hadapan wajah Ciel. Menyingkirkan tangan Alois, Ciel kembali memainkan ponselnya. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau curigaan sekali?"

"Bohong! Aku akan percaya jika seandainya sedari pagi kau tidak tersenyum, terkikik, lalu menutupi setengah wajahmu dengan lengan! BRRPP."

Telapak tangan terbuka Ciel menghadang bibir Alois, pemuda pemilik helai secerah singa meronta kesal. "Oke, oke, diam. Aku hanya baru bertemu seseorang, teman lamaku, di sini. Makanya aku kelewat senang, kau bisa anggap begitu. _Happy_?"

Alois mengangguk. " _Happy_ ," jawabnya, setelah tangan Ciel ia jauhkan dari belah bibirnya. "Tapi reaksimu tak wajar, duh. Kau lebih mirip gadis kasmaran."

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak."

Alois memutar bola mata. "Ingat waktu kubilang kau cocok jadi seorang perempuan? Kurasa aku benar."

"Berhentilah menghinaku. Ini hobi yang sudah mengakar atau baru kautemukan?"

"Baru, karena baru kali ini aku melihat orang sepertimu."

Ciel mengibaskan tangan. "Sudah, ah."

Berikutnya, suara ketua keempat ketua kelas mendominasi ruang aula. Sebagian besar mereka membahas tentang drama, lalu masing-masing ketua kelas mengambil peran dalam mengurusi drama ini. Ketua kelas dari kelas Ciel menjadi pemimpin grup akting. Ketua kelas lainnya menjadi pemimpin grup dekorasi, latar, dan sebagainya.

"Oke. Tokoh inti; Doll sebagai Odette, Hannah sebagai Odile, Lau sebagai Von Rothbart, dan Ciel sebagai Siegfried. Sisanya adalah pelayan istana, ayah Odette, dan figuran lainnya. Lalu ... Doll dan Hannah sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ciel, hampir tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja, kalian tidak usah memakai sepatu ketika berlaga di panggung."

Ciel menghela napas. "Aku merasa terhina."

"Tenanglah, kau tetap tampan meski pendek."

Alois terbahak seketika. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku bagian latar panggung, omong-omong."

"Yah, sana."

"Jadi, bagaimana detail ceritanya?" Hannah mengangkat sudut bibir, lembut. Lizzy rasa personaliti Hannah cocok untuk Odette, tapi wajahnya yang tergolong cantik-sinis mendukung sekali–itu kelebihan langka, omong-omong.

"Kedua protagonis mati. _Happy end_ ," sahut Doll.

Lizzy memasang senyum. _Yang cocok jadi Odile, wajahnya malah semanis orang inosen._

"Oh, ya. Odette seorang ratu, dia disihir oleh Von Rothbart sehingga Odette menjadi angsa di malam hari, dan hanya bisa menjadi manusia kembali di pagi hari. Lalu ketika Pangeran Siegfried berumur 21 tahun, ibunya ingin dia segera menikah. Karena bingung harus menikahi siapa, Siegfried pergi berburu. Di saat berburu itulah dia melihat Odette dan jatuh hati padanya, maka ia diam-diam menemui Odette tiap tengah malam. Singkatnya, Rothbart mengetahui hal itu. Ia pun mengurung Odette di sangkar besi, menyihir wajah Odile–putrinya hingga mirip dengan Odette, mempertemukan Siegfried dan Odile. Siegfried yang tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Odile, sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menikahinya. Tapi lalu Siegfried sadar sudah tertipu, ia pun mencari Odette, meminta maaf padanya. Akhirnya mereka–ya, kau benar, Doll–bunuh diri agar bisa seterusnya bersama.

"Sebenarnya ini _bad ending_ , tapi kurasa aku akan mengubahnya sedikit menjadi _happy end_. Dan kurasa akan ada adegan ciuman di akhir kisahnya, hm ..." Lizzy mengerling jahil. Ia sudah tahu respon Hannah, kawan sekelasnya, akan sesuai dugaannya–membatu dengan wajah kecoklatannya dihiasi semburat merah. Betulan polos hingga ke akarnya.

"Astaga, Lizzy. Jangan libatkan aku dalam fantasi gilamu."

"Tuntutan peran, Ciel. Penonton suka sesuatu yang romantis. Dan butuh tindakan dramatis untuk menarik minat audiens–contohnya, ciuman. Tak akan ada yang menduganya, 'kan?"

"Apa tidak terlalu ... tidak sopan?" Lau bertanya, melirik Lizzy.

"Yah ... kita coba saja."

"Oh, ya, Lizzy." Ciel menepuk punggung sepupunya.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu Sullivan ada di sini?"

Lizzy mengangguk. Detik berikutnya, ekspresinya berubah cerah. Ia menepuk dahinya, mengeluarkan ponsel dari kantung _blazer_ keabuan. "Oh! Oh ya, itu! Aku ingin memberitahumu, hanya saja lupa. Aku punya nomor ponselnya yang baru. Nih."

"Oh, terima kasih."

Ciel menerima ponsel Lizzy, menyalin deretan angka ke ponselnya sendiri.

"Siapa itu? Pacarmu, Phantomhive?"

Ciel menggeleng. Fokusnya masih pada ponsel tipis miliknya, menjawab Lau tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda berperawakan Asia itu, "Bukan. Kawan lama."

Tersenyum, Ciel mengembalikan ponsel Lizzy.

"Uhuk, kawan lama," Lizzy menyahut dengan batuk yang dibuat-buat. Bola matanya usil memandangi. Ciel menggeleng.

"Sudah, omong-omong, jadi ini selanjutnya bagaimana?"

"Yah ... sebetulnya kita belum sibuk sekarang. Karena naskahnya kurasa akan selesai di hari Senin. Kalian bisa bersantai untuk hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, ya sudah. Aku ingin ke kafetaria." Doll berjalan pergi.

Lau menyusul, membisikkan "Aku ikut". Permisi perlahan, Hannah juga meninggalkan mereka. Lizzy menghela napas.

"Tidak ada kerjaan, ya?"

Suara berat mengagetkan Ciel. Memutar tubuh sepenuhnya, Ciel tersentak begitu aroma kayu manis memenuhi lobus otaknya.

Harum.

Memabukkan.

Sensual.

Tiga kata sifat pertama yang terlintas di pikiran si helai biru gelap.

"Begitulah, Ketua. Tapi, grup akting akan jadi yang tersibuk, pada akhirnya."

"Kau ingin ikut Sabtu ini ke kolam renang?"

"Hm, boleh. Aku ajak Mey Rin, ya."

"Tentu."

Sebastian mengangguk. Sadar sesuatu, ia melihat Ciel yang masih diam membisu di hadapannya, tanpa berkedip. Sesuatu menyita pikiran Ciel, yang bahkan tidak pemuda itu sadari. "Ciel?"

"Ah–ya?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Eh? Tidak–oh, Sebastian! Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kelas 2-3 lakukan?"

Sebastian terdiam, sesaat. Sebetulnya ia tahu. Tentu saja, ia harus tahu. Ia Ketua OSIS, dia menerima semua info tentang cara sekolah dari Lizzy. Namun ada sikap yang penuh kepalsuan ketika kepalanya menengadah ke atas, pura-pura berpikir. "Kurasa sibuk membuat kostum untuk acara _fashion show_."

"Begitu. Terima kasih. Lizzy, aku boleh pergi duluan?"

Bagaimana Lizzy bisa menolak, jika iris berbeda warna itu begitu berkilat, disusul senyum yang jarang dilihat?

"Tentu."

Usai Ciel meninggalkan ruangan aula, Sebastian menatap Lizzy. Agak lama, sebelum rasa penasarannya ia katakan, "Jadi ... Sullivan itu siapanya Ciel? Aku melihat momen reunifikasi mereka kemarin ketika Ciel akan ke ruanganku."

"Dulu aku dan Ciel tinggal di London. Orang tua Sullivan adalah sahabat baik Mrs. dan Mr. Phantomhive, jadi mereka tinggal tepat di sebelah rumah Ciel. Tapi lalu ada insiden yang membuat Bibi An mengambil keputusan bahwa Ciel lebih baik pindah dari sana. Orang tua Sullivan juga setuju. Sementara Ciel berpindah ke Altaussee, aku dan Sullivan pindah ke Vienna. Keluarga kami memutuskan memberi sedikit waktu dan jarak agar Ciel terbiasa."

"Insiden?"

"Ya, insiden ... maaf, Sebastian. Tapi kurasa jika kau penasaran, lebih baik kau bertanya langsung pada Ciel," jawab Lizzy, melempar senyumnya.

"Aku paham. Terima kasih sudah menjawabnya."

"Omong-omong, kenapa bertanya?"

"Yah ... tidak apa-apa, sih." Sebastian, sekali lagi, memandang langit-langit aula. Suara berisik antara murid yang berdiskusi, bersahut-sahutan, terpantul di dinding ruangan. "Hanya saja, kurasa Ciel menyukainya, ya?"

Lizzy memiringkan kepala, melihat iris darah itu. Lekat. Sebastian mengangkat alis. "Apa?"

"Instingmu tajam, Sebastian ..."

.

.

"Hai."

Ciel memberikan senyum kaku. Mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dia hampir tersedak udara sebab seluruh isi kelas 2-3 memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Ada Sieglinde Sullivan?"

Sesaat semuanya hening, saling memandang. Ciel mengambil premis bahwa kawan-kawan kelas Sullivan sendiri tak melihat gadis itu. Maka ia bersiap berbalik, dan pergi, sebelum lagi-lagi dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara yang cukup pelan.

"Aku di sini?"

Sullivan menepuk lengan Ciel. Gadis bersurai hitam itu sedikit lebih pendek darinya jadi dengan mudah Ciel menyentuh dahi Sullivan dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Mengukir senyum, Ciel membiarkan tatapan bingun Sullivan. Mereka berjalan menjauh dari sana kala Sullivan sudah meminta ijin untuk pergi sebentar. Lorong sekolah dipenuhi aktivitas murid yang sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Berjalan melewati mereka, Ciel membuka suaranya, "Jadi ... kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku 3 tahun terakhir?"

"Aku sudah. Hanya saja, kau sedang sibuk. Bibimu membantu menjawab semua teleponku, kalau kau mau tahu."

"... benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Maaf, kalau begitu."

"Jangan dipikirkan." Sullivan tergelak. "Oh, soal nomor teleponku–"

"Lizzy sudah memberiku. Omong-omong ... Sabtu ini, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat– _hang out_ saja. Kau ... ingin ikut?"

"Bersama grup Ketua OSIS?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Hanya menebak," jawab Sullivan, mengangkat bahu. "Hm, sejujurnya, aku tak begitu dekat dengan mereka–terkecuali Lizzy–tentu saja. Jadi, daripada pergi bersama mereka ... kita pergi berdua saja? Aku bisa merayu Sebastian agar memberikan izin untuk keluar dari asrama."

Wajah Ciel semakin cerah. Mengangkat jari kelingking, ia bertanya, meyakinkan, "Janji?"

Sullivan tertawa. "Janji."

Dan kedua jari kelingking itu saling menaut.

(Sebastian, di aula sekolah, mendadak merasa gusar–tanpa alasan pasti).

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hum-hum ... haii haii. Perlukah saya kasih _another warning_ seperti; _slight_ Ciel-Sullivan? (:"v)

Dan, makasih untuk segala apresiasi dan komentar yang telah Anda berikan! Omong-omong, saya baru ingat soal Undertaker yang katanya diundang ke festival di cerita ini. Karena di beberapa sekolah swasta yang saya tahu, ketika _open house_ , mereka kadang mengundang artis. Jadi saya kepikiran saja, bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang diundang di festival ini, yang cukup terkenal?

Untuk review, **ciel funtom** : Iya, ini sudah diupdate. Terima kasih sudah mau menunggu dan membaca ya. Semoga puas dengan chapter ke 3 ini.

Ah, untung _readers_ yang lain tentu saja, semoga puas dengan bab ke 3 dari **Terminum** ini, dan makin penasaran sehingga mengikuti bab-bab selanjutnya, ya.

Kalau begitu, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini! Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya.


	4. Chapter 4

Sullivan mengangkat ponsel. Itu mengaum terlalu keras dan mengganggu waktu belajar. Segera kerutan di dahi semakin dalam begitu nama pemanggil berbaris dalam satu layar kecil. "Apa."

 **"Kau terlalu ketus, Sullivan sayang."**

Sullivan merotasi bola mata. Bethanie berusaha tidak acuhkan Sullivan dan kegiatan telponnya. Lagipula masukkan hidung dalam perkara orang lain tak pantas disandingkan dengan kata sopan santun.

"Bibi An, aku sedang belajar. Apa yang kau mau? Bicara. Sekarang."

 **"Hanya mengawasi keadaan. Ciel sudah bertemu denganmu?"**

" _You think_?"

 **"Jangan begitu."**

Sullivan menggeram. Hendak mengeluarkan suara keras jika ia tak ingat bahwa penghuni kamar ini bukan hanya dia seorang. Tapi lalu ia memaksa senyum meski suara di seberang tak akan melihat. "Jadi, Bibi An. Kebohongan apa lagi yang sedang kaurancang, hm? Bukankah kau ahli tentang hal seperti ini?"

 **"Aku tidak berbohong apa-apa–"**

"Oh ya? Aku percaya," Sullivan mendengus. "Kalau saja kau tidak membual sejak awal. Kapan kau ingin mengungkit soal Adrian pada Ciel?"

 **"Aku percaya semua ada waktunya. Dan kalau Ciel bertemu dengannya, aku bisa minta tolong padamu dan Sebastian untuk mengatasi ini. Ciel juga tak mungkin bersekolah terlalu lama. Oh, dan jangan bicara macam-macam mengenai insiden di London, apalagi mengenai Adrian. Kau dengar aku?"**

Sullivan memutus sambungan. Menatap layar tipis ponsel pintar, angkat sebelah alis. _Apa hubungannya dengan Sebastian?_

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 4 – "Preparing"

.

* * *

"Maaf ya, kita tak jadi ke kolam renang."

Ciel menggeleng, membolak-balik naskah. Alasan "aku ingin belajar" sudah tereliminasi dari otaknya. Mungkin Sullivan memang sedang malas atau ada hal lain yang menghalangi. Ciel tak ambil pusing. Tak ada eksplanasi lebih lanjut tapi Ciel juga sedang tak ingin menuntut. "Mmh, tak apa. Kau lihat di mana Sebastian?"

Sullivan menggeleng. Seluruh isi aula sibuk oleh latihan dan persiapan. Ciel dan aktor lainnya hanya bertugas menghapal naskah, dua sampai tiga _scene_ dalam satu kali latihan. Iris heterokroma masih mengeksplorasi kertas, Ciel meringis begitu dapati beberapa adegan mesra–yang, oke, apik. Lizzy memang tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam merangkai kisahnya. Ada sedikit perubahan dari kisah aslinya, tentu saja–menyuguhkan akhir bahagia bagi para audiens, setelah perjuangan sepasang insan yang saling memberontak dari kerajaannya sendiri.

Aristokrat memang ribet. Segala sesuatu ditata dalam huruf dan angka, tak boleh ada cacat meski sedikit.

"Kenapa kau mencari Sebastian?"

Ciel mengulurkan botol kecil. "Mengembalikan ini."

"Oh, kau ingin aku mengembalikannya? Kebetulan aku sedang senggang."

"Hmm, tidak usah," Ciel menyahut, tersenyum. "Nanti kuserahkan sendiri padanya."

Ciel dan Sullivan sontak menoleh begitu seseorang berteriak "Phantomhive." Ciel bergumam semacam "Ya, sebentar" sebelum berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghampiri orang itu. Mereka akan mulai memperagakan adegan dan Sullivan tak bisa menahan tawa melihat kakunya sang Tuan Muda. _Well_ , secara harfiah–pemuda pemilik helai biru kelabu itu memang Tuan Muda. Seorang pangeran dari keluarga bangsawan pemilik perusahaan paling ternama.

Dan barang sebentar lagi akan jadi sang raja. Sullivan mendesah lelah. Masalah orang lain membuatnya ambil bagian dalam memecahkan solusi. Sullivan akan balik ke kelasnya sendiri, lalu iris limau itu menangkap Sebastian di lensanya. Sebastian, bersedekap, mengawasi latihan drama.

Tersenyum. Hangat. Astaga. Sullivan mengikuti arah pandang si surai _raven_. Ciel.

Sebastian punya kawan grup–Alois salah satunya. Pemuda secerah matahari yang menyebarkan iluminasi pada sekeliling. Sullivan berlari, hampiri Alois.

Ia harus bertanya. Macam-macam.

.

"Ya, memang!" Lizzy memekik. "Kalau itu, aku juga tahu. Masalahnya, kenapa Sullivan bertanya?"

Alois memijit pelipis. Ini hampir tengah malam dan mereka harus mengendap-endap ke dapur asrama hanya untuk menggoreng telur dan makan dengan roti. "Jangan teriak, Lizzy. Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kujawab saja, 'Ya, Sebastian memang _gay_ '. Apa cewek itu suka pada Ciel?"

Lizzy mempertimbangkan segala kemungkinan, lalu menggeleng. "Aku memang berteman dengan Sullivan sedari kecil–karena dia memang asal Inggris. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Malah sebaliknya."

Alois melotot. "Serius! Berarti, Sebastian tidak punya kesempatan–"

Lizzy mendelik. "Maksudmu apa–"

Alois sadar dia keceplosan. "Oh, breng–"

"Dengar," putus Lizzy. "Apa pun itu, aku peduli dengan Ciel. Baik itu dalam asmaranya dan segalanya. Maksudku, benar-benar segalanya. Karena, kau tahu ...," suara tinggi itu teretas di sana. Menyisakan keragu-raguan untuk melanjutkan. Alois mengusap helai pirang miliknya.

"Aku tahu," kata si netra seluas angkasa, setenang samudra. Lizzy selalu merasa iris itu paling teduh untuk dipandang, paling nyaman sebagai naungan. Barangkali kapan-kapan Lizzy akan singgah di sepasang bola mata itu. Menatapnya lama-lama dan tak perlu merasa bersalah meski tak alihkan mata. "Ciel mempunyai sejarah tersendiri, kan? Aku paham."

"... begitulah."

 _Aku paham_ , suara Alois bergaung dalam kepala. _Makanya, berhenti memikirkan Ciel tanpa henti. Ia sudah bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Banyak orang baik di sini. Ada aku, ada kamu, ada Sebastian, ada Sullivan–ada orang-orang yang peduli padanya._

 _Bisakah kau berhenti?_

 _Kumohon?_

"Alois?"

"Huh?" Alois mengerjap. Ia terseret dalam lamunan dan itu cukup menghasilkan sepasang iris gulma yang menatap, disesaki kekhawatiran.

"Uh, kau oke?"

"Tentu?" Alois tertawa hambar. Memberikan kesan pasti dengan usapan pada kepala Lizzy.

Lalu semua mendadak terasa silau. Alois memastikan padamkan lampu agar tak seorang pun melihat dan menyeret mereka untuk tidur. Satpam, biasanya. Jadi begitu empat lampu yang membuat seisi dapur menyala serentak, Alois berbalik pelan-pelan. Menghela napas lega begitu hanya Sebastian dan Ciel yang mampir.

"Kalian ini bisa gendut kalau makan tengah malam," sahut Ciel, tertawa.

"Aku lapar, dan pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung tidur tanpa makan malam. Uh, jangan sampai aku gendut." Lizzy menggumam sendiri, sadar akan beberapa keberadaan yang harusnya hadir tapi tidak ada di sini. "Mana Lau dan yang lain?"

"Mereka sudah tidur," Sebastian menarik kursi, duduk di sana. Sementara Ciel mendekati kompor.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Alois cepat-cepat menyudahi makannya dan menyusul Ciel.

"Aku ingin membuat _gateau chocolate_. Mumpung tengah malam dan tak ada seorang pun yang akan ke sini, kan?" Ciel memasang cengiran. Lizzy mendesah, pura-pura sebal dan setengah merajuk.

"Kau betulan berniat membuatku gendut, tahu?"

Ciel mengangkat bahu. Mengambil mangkuk aluminium dan mencari-cari bahan dasar lainnya di lemari dan kulkas yang sama besar seperti miliknya di rumah. _Well_ , sekolah elit pantaslah memiliki bahan makanan yang berkelas. Ciel bergumam "Wow" kecil begitu ia menemukan _lobster_ , bahkan _wine_ di sana. _Wine_ masak. Mungkin dapur ini memang khusus hanya digunakan untuk membuat makanan bagi para guru dan staf. Karena jatah makan pada murid tak akan semahal ini. Kalau benar, Ciel akan berpikir ulang tentang bayaran sekolah per bulannya.

"Kau cari apa?"

Ciel mengobrak-abrik salah satu lemari, mengernyit. "Tidak ada esen vanila."

"Oh." Sebastian melangkah ke sebuah lemari besar, membuka isinya. "Mau pakai vanili?"

"Ada? Boleh."

Sebastian mencari sesuatu dalam lemari berisi rempah. Menyerahkannya, menunduk sedikit. Lagi-lagi aroma familiar yang menyerbu indera penciuman. Bukan aroma vanili yang menginvasi kotak memori. Namun Ciel belum hendak akui bahwa harum itu adiktif baginya. "Uh, oh. Makasih."

Lizzy mengulas senyum di bibir tipis. "Ciel, bagaimana perjuanganmu sebagai pangeran?"

"Baik, kurasa–oh, tidak, sial kau, Lizzy. Apa-apaan adegan mencium di akhir naskah? Kau serius memasukkan itu dalam drama?"

Sebastian menekan telur terlalu keras. Serpih cangkangnya masuk dalam mangkuk. Ada decakan halus, terselip di antara udara, lari dari setiap pasang telinga di sana. Sebastian menggunakan jari telunjuk untuk mengambil serpihan.

"Oh, aku serius. Aku ingin merajai seluruh festival meski dari balik panggung."

Alois melirik. "Wow, sangar."

Ciel hampir-hampir tepuk dahi. Tapi tak jadi sebab ia ingat akan bubuk putih yang merangkul seluruh telapak tangan. Sesungguhnya membuat wajah terias bubuk tepung bukan hal bagus. Namun sepertinya buana tak setuju akan paham itu. Sebab entah bagaimana, Sebastian satukan kedua telapak tangan terbukanya tepat di hadapan wajah pemilik kroma ganda–tangan itu penuh tepung. Ciel bersin, mendelik.

"Apa-apaan–"

Lizzy dan Alois bahkan takjub dengan tingkah abstrak itu. Sebastian menggeleng. "Sedang jengkel."

Ciel tahu, terlihat. Dan kesalnya Sebastian itu sebarkan tekanan–Lizzy dan Alois membungkam bibir. Masalahnya ada di lima menit lalu, Sebastian masih secerah anjing hitam yang menyalak dengan harapan ada tulang terlempar. Ciel terdiam, mengernyit. Entitas pemuda beriris darah ini memang tak tertebak. Membingungkan dan merepotkan. Awalnya Ciel memutuskan tidak acuhkan. Namun, cari perhatian ialah kodrat dasar semua insan dalam semesta. Tak ingin luput dari perhatian, mengejar mata seseorang dan berharap ditatap balik dalam kualitas yang sama bahkan lebih.

Egois, sungguh. Tapi ada kompulsi-impulsif dalam diri Ciel untuk mengangkat tangannya, mendorong tubuhnya hingga jinjitan terlihat jelas, lalu mengacak helai hitam pekat.

"Berhentilah merajuk."

Hanya itu.

Namun seolah Ciel tengah meraung di gendang telinga Sebastian. Suaranya jernih dan berat, sekaligus jelas. Sebastian menahan tawa.

" _Guys_ ," Lizzy memanggil. "Kalau Sebastian masih kesal–entah untuk alasan apa–dan kalau kau, Ciel, ingin menyemangatinya ..." Lizzy mengangkat kedua tangan. "Aku mundur. Ini semua terasa canggung, kau tahu?"

"Hei, bukan salahku kalau dia kesal–"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Sori. Sedang labil."

Bola mata biru-ungu berputar. "Aneh."

Balasan Sebastian melalui sikutan kesal. Tapi pada akhirnya, mereka lanjut memasak hingga pagi hampir hadir. Sebastian mengulas senyum selama itu pula.

 _Biarkan saja aneh kalau itu berhubungan denganmu._

 _._

 _._

"Keraskan suaramu!"

Ciel meneguk ludah. Mengusap bulir keringat yang menetes melalui dagu. Menarik napas. " _Kau menawan. Seindah kala kau ada di sungai itu, mempertanyakan kehadiranku. Bersediakah kau berdansa denganku?_ "

Hannah memasang senyum. Meraih tangan yang terulur mengundang. Menjiwai peran tokoh sinis. " _Tentu saja, Pangeran Siegfried. Kehormatan bagiku._ "

"Oke!" putus seorang gadis dan Ciel menghela napas lega. "Sampai _scene_ ini saja. _Odile_ , kerja bagus. _Siegfried_ , pasang senyum lebih sering lagi. Kau berperan sebagai _lady-killer_ di sini. Dan Odette?" gadis itu melihat sekeliling. Mencari sosok Doll di antara manusia yang tengah meramaikan aula. Doll mengangkat tangan.

"Apa?" ketusnya.

"... tidak, aku tidak punya komplain padamu." Sang gadis menaruh sebelah tangan di pinggang. _Ia benar-benar terlihat inosen dan cantik ketika berakting. Bakat memang bikin merinding._ "Minggu depan pertemuan pertama kita latihan _scene_ terakhir, lalu gladi bersih di hari Jum'at malam dan Sabtu pagi, tepat sebelum drama kelas 10 angkatan 108 akan pentas. Sekian, kembali ke kelas masing-masing dan hafalkan naskah kalian!"

"Kerja bagus," sahut Hannah.

Ciel mengerjap. "Oh, _yeah_. Kau juga. Tingkatkan di hari H." Pemuda itu berikan senyum.

Bel sekolah berkumandang. Sadarkan tiap murid mereka harus kembali ke habitat–ruang kelas. Maka Ciel segera mengangkat seragam putih metah. Akan mengganti kaus yang ia kenakan, basah oleh keringat. Berjalan baru beberapa langkah, lalu Ciel dikagetkan oleh tepukan pada pundak. Ciel melihat ke belakang.

"Hei."

Sullivan tersenyum.

Ciel terdiam, lalu memasang ukir yang sama pada bibirnya. "Hei. Bagaimana persiapan kelasmu?"

Mereka berjalan bersama, keluar dari aula. Sullivan sampirkan helai hitamnya ke balik telinga. "Umm, sempurna!" gadis berotak jenius itu memekik ceria. Ya, ia sama briliannya dengan Ciel, bahkan melebihi si pemuda berhelai biru abu. "Menyenangkan sekali. Semua terasa lucu, apalagi ketika Hilde mengukur ukuran tubuhku. Ia terus mengoceh karena katanya, tubuhku kelewat proposional."

Ciel hampir terbatuk, dengan bonus gurat merah hingga telinga. Itu informasi yang harusnya tak kausebut sembarang. Sullivan barangkali lupa Ciel masihlah remaja penuh hormon. "Kau pamer."

"Oh, ya, ya. Aku lumayan percaya diri kalau aku atraktif," kata Sullivan, terkikik kecil.

Ciel tak mengelak akan itu. Sullivan memang menarik. Di umurnya ke 16, ia telah kuasai berbagai medali yang berimplikasi dengan ilmu kimia, fisika, matematika, dan biologi. Wajahnya tak asing di antara para remaja yang ikut beragam olimpiade. Selain itu, fisiknya memang sentuhan akhir yang tepat untuk menyamai otaknya. Tirai bulu mata yang dipunyainya lentik, irisnya sehijau padang rumput. Berkilau seolah dipernis. Hidungnya kecil dan bibirnya tipis, merah muda pucat yang pas.

Lalu, pribadinya. Sikap perhatian, percaya diri, ceria, tak acuhkan anggapan orang lain, serta memikat. Pribadi yang memerangkap hati Ciel sejak belasan tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum tungkai mereka melinjak masa sekolah dasar.

Hanya gadis ini yang Ciel ingat sejak waktu itu. Satu-satunya, yang tersisa dalam serpihan kenangan. Ciel masih jatuh hati hingga kini. Tersenyum, Ciel menaruh tangan di kantung. "Ya, kau memang menarik."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau aku?"

"Hm?" Sullivan menggumam pendek. Berbelok, bola mata hijau mulai memperhatikan untuk mencari kelasnya. "Kalau kau, apa?"

"Menurutmu," Ciel menahan kalimatnya di ujung lidah. "Aku bagaimana?"

Sullivan terdiam untuk berapa lama, selaras dengan gerak kakinya yang terhenti perlahan. "Kau Ciel Phantomhive," kata Sullivan, akhirnya. "Pemuda 15 tahun yang canggung dalam asmara, terkenal di antara gadis sekolah Weldon, punya harga diri tinggi, dan–oh, Ciel. Kenapa kau memintaku mendeskripsikan dirimu?"

Sullivan tertawa. Ia tak memiliki dugaan seberapa banyak Ciel menahan jantungnya untuk tak berlari dari sana. Dentumannya terdengar di telinganya sendiri. Ciel memutuskan melangkah maju. Meretas jarak. Sullivan berhenti tergelak.

"Ciel ... ?"

Ciel meraih pergelangan tangan itu–masa bodoh dengan eksistensi pelajaran kelima habis ini. Sullivan merasa kelu dalam momentum ini. Sebab ia harus apa, kala sepasang iris ganda menabraknya langsung tanpa tedeng aling-aling? Penuh determinasi dan menuntut di satu waktu yang sama.

"Bukan itu, Sullivan."

 _Oh. Bukan itu. Benarkah?_

Sullivan berusaha mundur. Ia salah kira jika tubuh kurus Ciel tak akan sekuat itu. "Ciel, kau tak salah paham jika itu bagian dari masa lalu?" lirihnya, hampir-hampir setipis udara.

"Dari mana kau bisa memutuskan perasaanku?"

Ia laki-laki.

Dan Sullivan tahu Ciel memiliki pesona tersendiri yang berbeda dari remaja biasa.

Hampir terpikat sekilas, tapi Sullivan masih memiliki kesadaran diri.

"Ciel–"

"Hei, kembali ke kelas!" seorang guru mengonggong di saat yang tak tepat bagi Ciel. Namun bagi Sullivan, ia penyelamat. Manfaatkan kalimat yang baru saja dihentakkan, Sullivan menyalip tubuh Ciel, masuk ke dalam kelasnya sendiri.

"Apa lagi yang kaulakukan? Kau murid kelas berapa? Sana, kembali. Sesi kelima sudah dimulai."

Ciel memijit pelipis. Sesuatu mendidih dan meletup dalam kepala. Ciel meremas helai biru kelabu. Mendesah frustasi. Mendelik pada guru yang baru menegur. Kiriman intimidasi instan, siapa suruh menganggu di saat krusial.

 _Sialan._

.

.

 _Alarm_ pada ponsel Sebastian menjerit. Ia menggapai-gapai untuk mematikan suaranya. Helaan napas terbuang. Selanjutnya, eongan berlagak tak tahu diri. Makhluk terbalut kroma hitam berloncatan di atas kasur. Sebastian bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Oke, sebentar."

 _"Mrow."_

Mengusap mata, Sebastian mengelus sang kucing. Membuka lemari baju, mengeluarkan sekotak makanan kucing. Sementara Kira menyantap sarapan pagi, Sebastian ulurkan tangan hingga mencapai meja kayu, membuka ponsel. Terkekeh pelan ketika melihat spirit dari seorang wanita.

 ** _Hari ini, kan, Sebastian? Pukul 1 siang. Aku tidak sabar melihat Ciel bertingkah sebagai pangeran!_**

 _ **–M.R–**_

"Oke," ujar Sebastian. Ia angkat kedua tangannya tinggi ke udara, rengganggkan tubuh. Menarik handuk dari gantungan, pergi ke kamar mandi. Membiarkan tubuhnya bertempias bulir air.

.

"Oh," Ciel mengangkat sudut bibir. "Sebastian."

"Eh, hai," Sebastian menyapa balik. "Berusahalah untuk drama," katanya, menepuk punggung si surai kelabu, kemudian melangkah pergi. Sibuk dengan _walkie-talkie_ , mengatur persiapan festival. Ciel tersenyum pada Alois.

"Orang sibuk, huh?"

Alois tergelak. "Begitulah. Sebagai Ketua OSIS, ia cukup berjasa."

Semua orang sibuk dengan perannya masing-masing. Tak ada yang menganggur sebab festival akan dibuka kurang dari dua jam lagi. Ciel menarik kerah kaus. Gerah. Langkahnya semakin berlanjut ke aula sekolah. Ciel berlari hampiri panggung. Bertukar pikiran melalui kata mengenai drama. Latihan _scene_ terakhir dimulai dan Ciel mendalami peran.

Alois memperhatikan dari sudut ruang. Ia telah selesaikan tugasnya jadi ia memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Barangkali memutari sekolah dan membeli jajanan kedengaran tak buruk. Tapi ketika Alois baru akan melangkah, seseorang menarik ujung _hoodie_ -nya.

"Huh, Lizzy?"

"Kau yakin pekerjaanmu sudah selesai, hm, Alois _sayang_?"

Alois mengangkat alis. "Sudah, Lizzy _sweetheart_. Boleh aku pergi? Ayolah, ini membosankan! Aku butuh yang manis-manis. Es krim. _Crepe_. _Pancake_." _Kamu._ "Apa saja."

Lizzy mendesah. Kawan dekatnya ini memang yang termalas dari semuanya. Alois tahu apa yang Lizzy pikirkan, jadi pemuda berhelai pirang pucat itu tersenyum lebar tanpa sedikit pun merasa salah. "Kau juga jenuh, kan? Akui saja. _C'mon_ , Lizzy. _Shall we_?"

Alois mengulurkan tangan. Lizzy tahu pemuda itu meniru dialog dalam drama yang ia rancangkan, skenario yang Ciel perankan dan Alois jadikan bahan guyonan seharian.

" _With pleasure_ , _sir_. _Let's run together and live forever_ –"

"Trancy, Middle Ford! Hei, ke sini, kita masih ada tugas–oh, _my lord_."

Yang memanggil mereka menekan pelipis. Alois dan Lizzy sudah tergelak dan berlari kabur dari sana. Menjernihkan pikiran dari banyaknya hal yang harus dipusingkan. Ciel hanya mendengus melihat itu.

" _Siegfried_ , fokus."

"Ya!" Ciel menyahut, mengenggam tangan Doll. Helai gadis itu yang semula sewarna kayu di tengah hutan kini dibalut surai seputih awan. Nyatakan murni serta kepolosan. Ciel menahan tengkuk gadis itu, membawa dekat. Ciel menurunkan pelupuk. Dahi bertemu dahi, Doll berusaha fokus.

(Bagaimana pun, ini kali pertama ia terlalu dekat dengan seorang lelaki.)

" _Maaf_ –," serak disengaja, seolah tangis hampir tumpah-ruah. " _Hari itu, aku tidak tahu bahwa itu bukan kamu. Di pesta dansa itu ..._ "

Yang menyaksikan latihan menggeram dalam hati. Bakat alami yang bahkan Ciel sendiri barangkali tidak sadari. Awalnya terlihat kaku namun setelah itu mengalir kelewat lancar. " _Itu bukan kamu._ "

Doll mengusap pipi Ciel. Tergores warna merah. Keringat tersisa di pelipis. " _Tak masalah. Sebab kaulah–_ "

Ciel membuka mata. _Apa yang tengah Sullivan lakukan?_

.

"Oh, wow–kau? Kau Ketua OSIS? Aku tidak percaya ini! Astaga, hahahaha–oh, _God_ , _my stomach's hurt_."

Sebastian merotasi bola mata. Merah pekat itu lurus sekaligus diracik tanda tanya. Bersedekap, si pemuda menuntut rentetan jawaban. "Jadi? Ke mana saja kau selama 3 tahun terakhir?"

Pemuda pemilik surai perak selalu penuh manipulasi. Deskripsi paling nyata dari kata bajingan, manifestasi paling tepat bagi kata gila. Sebastian mendesah pasrah. Apa yang bisa didapat dari kumpulan tawa? Fakta bahwa Undertaker mempunyai hobi tertawa adalah mengesalkan–sebetulnya.

"Jangan terlalu serius, Sebastian. Ini festival, kan? Nikmati saja!"

"Yah, terserahlah." Sebastian melirik luar bingkai jendela melalui sudut mata. Setiap orang ribut dan berlari tanpa henti. Memacu kaki demi mencapai satu destinasi; kesuksesan acara. Ada senyum yang terpoles di bawah juntai hitam bulu gagak. Sebastian meraih _walkie-talkie_. " _Check_ , _one_ , _two_. _Michaelis's_ _here_. Festival akan dibuka dalam hitungan mundur. Siap di tempat dan lakukan tugas masing-masing. Sepuluh ..."

Undertaker tendang sudut bibir. "Cepatlah, Ketua OSIS."

"Sembilan ..."

"Kau harus mengantarku!"

"Delapan, tujuh ..."

"–dan jadikan aku milik sekolah ini dalam satu hari yang penuh tawa!"

"Enam ..."

"Sepakat?"

"Lima ... empat ... tiga ... dua ...," Sebastian membalik tubuh. "Satu."

Satu sampai lima kembang api dibebaskan di bawah cakrawala. Sebastian melangkah keluar dari ruang OSIS. Diikuti lelaki dengan syaraf yang hampir-hampir putus–setidaknya menurut Sebastian.

"Hihi ...," Undertaker membetulkan kancing kemeja. "Festival ulang tahun Sekolah Weldon ke 132 resmi dibuka!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Jujur saja saya mau curhat di bab selanjutnya, sekalian mengisahkan bab terakhir dari Ciel-Sullivan. Terima kasih yang telah membaca hingga sini! Masukan dan komentar diterima dengan senang hati dan jangan ragu untuk mengirim pesan jika ingin berteman. Sekali lagi, saya tidak gigit, kok.

 **ShirShira** : Iya, ini udah _update_. _Thanks_ ya udah mau baca sampai ini dan review XD

 **Ciel Funtom** : Ho-oh, kamu membuat saya senang :"D terima kasih udah mau baca ya. Udah _update_ loh ini.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hahaha–kau keren!"

Sullivan tergelak, menjadikan dirinya sebagai pusat berbagai pasang mata. Ciel menghela napas. Rasa malu telah menjarah kemampuannya dalam melontarkan kata-kata sarkas penuh hina–atau bahkan untuk sekadar membalas tawa itu. Kostum kuno khas pangeran kini melekat, melapisi tubuhnya. Pemuda pemilik iris yang menurut Sullivan amatlah indah itu–memilih hanya mengulas senyum. Satu senyum yang terpasang sempurna.

Ciel Phantomhive bersyukur bahwa setelah kemarin, Sullivan masih bertingkah biasanya–bersikap sebagaimana gadis itu akan selalu bersikap. Ceria, tak bisa diam, senang mengusili.

"Sullivan," panggil Ciel.

"Ya?" tanya Sullivan, sudut bibirnya masih menyisakan tarikan. Tawanya perlahan mereda, tergantikan momen serius namun terasa menenangkan. Tak ada intimidasi mau pun situasi membekukan. Hanya ada sepasang insan yang tengah lurus melihat iris satu sama lain, tersenyum tipis.

"Sehabis festival ini selesai–di sore hari. Bisakah kita bicara?"

Sullivan tahu ini saatnya berhenti berlari.

"Tentu," katanya. "Mari bicara."

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 5 – "Festive"

.

* * *

Suasana festival kini betul-betul manifestasi dari kata euforia. Seluruh penghuni sekolah bahkan dari yang di luar Sekolah Weldon, ikut menyesakkan sekolah dan bersenang-senang. Ciel mendapat jam bebas sebelum waktunya tampil, maka pemuda itu tak ingin menyampahkan waktu. Ia berdeterminasi dalam mencicipi setiap cemilan manis yang dijual para murid. Alois setia mengikutinya, lagipula, ia juga butuh hiburan. Lizzy sendiri sudah dipanggil kembali, sibuk dengan OSIS.

Ciel membeli _crepe,_ menyumpah begitu krim yang menghiasi _kripik_ tersebut jatuh sebab ia disenggol seseorang. " _Shit_. Menjijikan."

Alois tak bisa menahan tawanya. Begitu saja, suaranya terpecah, ia mengkikik. "Bahasamu sekarang lebih ' _normal_ ', huh, Pangeran?"

Ciel menempatkan kelereng dwiwarnanya di sudut mata, melirik pada Alois, diam-diam meremehkan selera humor si surai pirang yang remeh. "Aku belajar dari ahlinya."

Alois mengerutkan kening, mulai mengigit _crepe_ yang juga ia beli. "Aku selalu berusaha menjaga tata bahasaku di depanmu, Ciel. Kapan kau pernah melihatku berbicara kotor?"

 _Pangeran Siegfried_ merotasi bola mata. "Kuhargai usahamu. Tapi jangan kira aku tak dengar kau sering berkata _damn_ , _f-ck_ , dan sebagainya."

Alois mengangkat sebelah alis, tak bisa membantah. Bagaimana pun, itu fakta. Si pribadi yang seceria matahari memang terkadang mengumpat–meski itu bukan jadi tujuan utama dalam kehidupan sekolahnya. Lagipula, jika Alois memikirkan hal ini, ia meraih konklusi sederhana–sebagaimana pun sopannya seseorang yang menjunjung tinggi tata krama, ada saat-saat di mana seseorang itu akan memuntahkan kata-kata tak pantas.

Tak penting, omong-omong.

Alois menepuk-nepuk pundak Ciel, begitu lensanya memerangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Sang pirang melihat ke arah luar jendela. Halaman sekolah terlihat keterlaluan ramai dengan lautan insan yang memenuhi. Namun di antara mereka semua, ada entitas helai pirak yang menahan seluruh perhatian Alois.

"Apa?" Ciel bertanya, sedikit menghentak dan mengeraskan suara, memastikan suara yang keluar dari ujung pita tenggorokannya tak tertelan oleh suara hiruk-pikuk ini.

"Undertaker!"

"Hah? Di mana?"

"Di bawah," jawab Alois, menarik lengan kostum Ciel. Maka Ciel mengikuti arah pandang kawan sekamarnya dan benar-benar menemukan figur seorang lelaki dengan mahkota abunya. Tersepuh di bawah sinar sang surya, berkilat. Surainya diikat satu serupa buntut kuda.

Ciel tak butuh alasan lain dari detak jantungnya yang mendadak berdentum dalam satu hentak keras ketika seseorang yang dikenal dengan sebutan "Undertaker" itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjukkan iris hijau kekuningan.

Ciel menautkan alisnya. Dahinya semakin dalam berkerut ketika Undertaker tersenyum tanpa ragu. Fakta bahwa Ciel merasa yang dilihat Undertaker adalah dirinya, memperburuk seluruhnya. Sebab instingnya terbiasa bekerja dan terasah lebih dari siapa pun. Logikanya tahu bagaimana akal orang jahat bekerja. Ciel secara tak langsung dilatih untuk bertahan hidup, secara harfiah. Ciel bahkan tak dapat menghitung seberapa sering ia dibawa lari dari _mansion_ -nya dan destinasi si penculik tak lain adalah, tentu saja–harta. _Dia_ _... tak melihat ke arahku, kan?_

Namun prasangka itu dihapusnya. Tokoh yang dikenal banyak orang tak akan memiliki nyali untuk itu–seharusnya.

"Oh, dia melihat ke sini," Alois menyeletuk. "Dia melihat ke siapa, sih?"

 _Padaku._

Bahkan Ciel tidak paham dengan nalurinya sendiri. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan ini. Memutuskan menarik Alois, membaur dalam orang-orang. Ciel menarik napas, menghempasnya kasar. _Mari percaya instingku salah. Dan bisa jadi itu hanya kebetulan._

Keputusan final, Ciel berusaha untuk tak terlalu percaya diri bahwa seseorang itu memang melirik ke arahnya untuk suatu tujuan.

.

"Undertaker?"

Angelina Burnett mengerjapkan pelupuk. Wanita itu terobsesi dengan warna darah, barangkali itu alasan di balik seluruh pernak-pernik yang selimuti tubuhnya adalah yang berwarna merah. Terutama gaun merah yang ujungnya terhenti di lutut, mengikuti bentuk tubuh _hour glass_ -nya–terlihat mencolok dan menarik perhatian, dalam arti positif.

An memijit pangkal hidungnya. Pening mendadak menginvasi sebagian kepalanya. Sebastian menggunakan telapak tangan untuk mengusap poninya ke belakang kepala. Gerakan itu terhenti sesaat dan ia mencengkram helai sepekat malamnya sendiri.

" _Yeah_ ," sahut Sebastian. "Itu nama panggungnya. Aku sudah tahu bahwa tiga tahun terakhir ia memutuskan untuk ke Paris dan bekerja. Kurasa sebagai model, ia cukup berhasil. Penghasilannya tinggi dan barangkali di sekolah ini saja, tak ada yang tidak mengenalnya."

"Yah, masalahnya bukan itu. Kau yakin kepala sekolah yang mengundangnya?"

Sebastian membisu sesaat. Situasi festival memanglah ramai dan amat berisik. Namun ruang untuk ketua OSIS, sepenuhnya hening kini. Hanya ada jam dengan jarumnya yang bergerak nihil henti. "Kurasa tidak," ujar Sebastian, akhirnya nyatakan pikiran dalam bentuk lisan. "Aku tak mendapat kabar ini dengan jelas, tapi ... aku cukup yakin Adrian sendiri yang menawarkan kehadirannya di sekolah ini."

"Hhh. Menurutmu kau bisa melihat hal ini lebih dalam, Sebastian? Maksudku, kau dan Adrian adalah kawan sedari kecil."

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. "Kuusahakan. Yah, berharap saja Adrian hanya ingin _melihat-lihat_."

"Melihat-lihat, huh. Melihat siapa?"

Si pemilik surai hitam kelam tahu persis seperti apa Angelina Burnett. Di hadapan masyarakat, ia adalah wanita Inggris terpandang. Pemegang kuasa sementara akan perusahaan paling berlimpah pundi-pundi harta di seluruh dunia, dengan cabang serta penghasilan terbanyak selama 5 tahun terakhir. Di belakang, ia adalah perempuan berhati baja. Pemimpin mafia penuntas kejahatan terhadap orang-orang belakang dunia Inggris, anjing yang lehernya terikat rantai besi. Ekornya harus selalu menggoyang patuh pada ratu terkini.

Dipaksa perannya sekaligus kepribadian alaminya, An adalah seseorang yang tak paham definisi kata "ragu". Terutama untuk Ciel Phantomhive, keturunan terakhir keluarga ternama di Inggris, An tak akan segan membersihkan remah-remah yang menjadi batu halangan. Salah satunya adalah, Adrian. Sebastian hanya dapat menampilkan senyum tipis. Menenangkan si maniak warna darah yang rupanya sumbu sabarnya sama pendek dengan keponakannya.

"Tenang saja. Adrian tak mungkin macam-macam. Namanya sudah hilang sejak 3 tahun lalu, dengan cara apa dan untuk tujuan apa jika ia akan melukai Ciel? Lagipula, aku bisa melihat _hal itu_ bukan minatnya sekarang."

"Kuharap kau benar."

"Nah, nikmatilah festival, Madam Red. Bagaimana pun, ini hari menyenangkan."

An menarik napas, menghembus pelan. Ada sebuah polesan lengkung pada bibir yang dirajai warna merah. "Lalu, Sebastian," panggilnya, menekan pundak si pemuda dengan jari telunjuk. "Sudah menyerah?" pertanyaan itu memenuhi ruangan, satu waktu dengan senyum yang kini menjelma seringai. Sebastian membulatkan mata, sesaat, kemudian berjalan mundur, menahan tubuh dengan menaruh tangan ke belakang, tepat di atas meja berpelitur krem.

"Ahh, sama sekali tidak. Tapi kurasa dalam waktu dekat, akan ada pernyataan cinta, hm."

"Oh ya? Kau? Padanya?"

"Bukan. Ciel, pada Sieglinde Sullivan. Aku tak mengenalnya–tapi sepertinya, sedari kecil, Ciel mengenalnya."

"Oh." An memiringkan kepala sedikit, menggali memori bertahun-tahun sebelumnya. "Ah, kalau tak salah, ketika kau pindah ke Vienna waktu umur 6, pas setahun, keluarga Sullivan pindah ke London. Mereka mengambil rumah tepat di sebelah _mansion_ Phantomhive. Duh, gadis itu sangat membenciku untuk beberapa alasan."

" _I see_ ," Sebastian mengeluarkan suara–lirih. "Hanya Sullivan yang Ciel ingat?"

"Kupikir ... begitu. Kalau kita membahas ini, akan panjang. Kurasa aku ingin keluar dan menikmati festival. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Sebastian mengangguk. "Bibi benar. Aku juga masih harus memonitori seluruh acara. Oh, Bibi tahu? Sekitar, ehrm," Sebastian berhenti sesaat. Mengangkat pergelangan tangan yang terlingkari jam di sana, melihat waktunya. "30 menit lagi," tandasnya, menarik sudut bibir. "Drama Swan Lake."

An terkekeh. "Aku menunggu itu. Mari keluar?"

.

Suasana belakang panggung terasa begitu berisik. Langkah kaki yang melinjak _parquet_ , suara yang bersahut-sahutan. Alois membantu Ciel menyisir helai _blue ash_ -nya ke belakang, membuat mereka kaku dengan _gel_. Glabella milik sang Tuan Muda semakin berkerut ketika sadar jantungnya tak sudi bungkam, malah bertalu-talu berdentum, seolah hendak lari dari rongganya, membikin ulah hingga telapak tangannya terasa semakin dingin.

 _Ini menyebalkan_ , Ciel merutuk dalam hati. Ia memikirkan seribu momen yang lebih baik dari ini–entahlah, mungkin presentasi akan produk terbaru di depan pengusaha dan petinggi terasa lebih manis. Atau bertingkah munafik saat makan bersama kolega atau pemegang perusahaan tetangga.

"Kau gugup?"

Ciel tersentak tanpa suara. Dari kursinya, ia mendongak, melihat Sebastian telah memaku diri di hadapannya. Begitu sadar, Alois sudah tak lagi mengurusi surainya. Ciel belum mengeluarkan suara sampai Sebastian meraih kursi lain, duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sedikit," akunya, mengusap tengkuk hati-hati.

Sebastian meluruskan pandangan pada entitas pemilik iris dwiwarna, kemudian tergelak. Itu memicu pelatuk yang membuat kepala Ciel menoleh dan dengan nada kesal, ia bertanya, "Apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku jadi ingat ketika aku kontes piano di umur, hmm–6, kurasa? Aku gugup sekali dan saat itu, kawan baikku malah tertawa sekeras yang ia bisa. Adik yang dibawa kawanku itu juga ikut menertawakan. Tapi, ketika aku mendengar tawa mereka, anehnya, kegugupanku malah hilang. Tergantikan rasa kesal dan ringan."

Ciel mengangkat alis. "Kau bisa main piano?"

"Bisa, sedikit. Tapi bukan itu poinnya. Apa yang ingin kusampaikan adalah; _hey–everything's gonna be alright. Believe me and this hand_ ," kata Sebastian, segera mengangkat tangan kanannya, dengan telapak yang terbuka. Ciel semakin dibuat bingung.

"Er, O.K ... ? ' _This hand_ '? _What do you mean_ –AWW!"

Ciel mengaduh keras, untuk berapa saat, itu membuat fokus semua orang terarah pada mereka. Sebastian tertawa. Tepukan pada dahi Ciel menimbulkan gurat merah muda yang samar. Ciel mendelik, mengusap keningnya, memutar bola mata. "Brengsek," Ciel menyumpah.

"Wow, jadi seorang pangeran harusnya menjamin nilai tata krama dan cara bertingkah laku. Bukankah begitu, Siegfried?"

Ciel meninju lengan Sebastian. "Kau berisik! Awas saja, habis ini selesai–"

"Hmm? Memang kau mau apa? Ahh, kalau kau mau membalas, aku dapat melawanmu dengan mudah. Lihat saja, kubawa Kira ke mana-mana agar bulunya menempel denganku."

"Sinting!" Ciel tergelak, sedikit menutup mulutnya. Sebastian tersenyum. Kali ini bukan ukiran menyebalkan yang ia umbar ke kawan-kawan dekatnya. Ini adalah senyum yang paling tulus dan berharga, terlampau jarang ditunjukkan. Sebastian menepuk pundak Ciel pelan, beberapa kali.

" _Rise and shine_ , _Prince_."

Dengan itu, aba-aba untuk bersiap terdengar ke setiap sudut ruangan. Tirai merah marun siap untuk diangkat dan Ciel harus siap untuk berlaga. Ciel sadar bahwa dentuman pada jantungnya kembali normal. Tak terlalu keras, cepat–hanya, seperti biasa. Pemuda itu menurunkan pelupuk mata. Ada suara-suara bisik untuk siap pada posisi serta perintah untuk mengangkat tirai.

Begitu tirai terangkat, gendang telinga Ciel dapat menangkap riuh tepuk tangan. Adegan pertama ialah menunjukkan bahwa Siegfried akan pergi berburu. Karena itu, seluruh audiens sedikit memekik gemas begitu Ciel mengangkat pelupuk dan hal pertama yang ia tunjukkan adalah–sebuah senyum.

Senyum yang tak disarankan hadir saat itu, namun muncul tanpa diundang.

Satu senyum yang Angelina Burnett sadari dan senyum itu terasa tulus. Tak mengandung hipokrit, tidak dihiasi percik paksaan.

Ciel memulai, " _Ahh, aku telah berjalan jauh dari kerajaan. Kira-kira, apa yang akan kudapat di hutan rindang ini_?"

.

.

.

"Ciel, kau manis sekali!" An segera mendekap keponakannya begitu ia turun dari panggung. Ciel tertawa. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak merasakan tindakan agresif bibinya dalam nyatakan afeksi. Ciel membalas pelukan itu, sadari satu hal yang membuatnya memperluas senyum. Tingginya sudah melebihi An, bahkan ketika wanita itu mengenakan hak tinggi dalam mengalasi kakinya. Ia bukan lelaki kecil yang sedari dulu bergantung pada orang lain.

"Bibi An, kau sendiri ke sini?" tanyanya, selipkan helai poni An ke balik telinga. Kostum pangeran yang memalukan dalam perspektif Ciel kini telah tanggal, tergantikan jas dan celana hitam bahan.

"Ah, ada Tanaka yang mengantarku."

Mereka menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ciel melihat ke arah luar jendela dan cakrawala telah berubah warnanya. Ada jingga di sana, dengan percik ungu, ditambah taburan biru tua, serta polesan toska yang memperindah. Hari sudah sore dan Ciel tak ingin bibinya terlalu lelah dengan pulang larut. Maka ada kalimat lembut yang terlontar tanpa maksud mengusir, "Bibi, kau sebaiknya pulang. Kembalilah ke Altaussee dan istirahat. Apa ada masalah dengan Funtom?"

An menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali. Kau benar, _my dear_. Sebaiknya aku pulang–ohh, Sebastian!"

Ciel mengerjap begitu Sebastian yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri mereka. "Bibi kenal dengannya?"

"Dulu Sebastian pernah tinggal dekat rumah, Ciel."

Sebastian menunduk, salam. "Hai, Bi. Sudah akan pulang?"

"Dia pernah? Benarkah?"

"Ah," Sebastian menengahi. "Itu sudah lama sekali. Aku saja hampir tak ingat. Tapi ibuku adalah teman Bibi An."

Ciel mengangguk paham. Melihat bahwa Sebastian juga telah mengenakan jas dan celana bahan. An makin melihat bahwa hari semakin sore. Ia menepuk pundak Ciel, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, Bibi pulang dulu. Kalian baik-baiklah di sekolah." Dengan itu, langkah penyandang marga Burnett semakin menjauh. Ciel dan Sebastian terdiam memandang punggung Madam Red sebelum mereka saling menoleh.

"Habis ini ... ke aula utama kan, ya?" Ciel bertanya.

"Oh, kau benar. Pesta penutupan festival."

Mereka sama-sama berjalan, bersisian. Lorong sekolah sudah tak begitu penuh. Insan dari luar sekolah telah kembali pulang, menyisakan murid-murid Weldon. Kala mereka masuk ke dalam aula, riuh langsung menyambut. Sahut-sahutan yang bersusulan, Ciel tidak terbiasa dengan hiruk-pikuk ini. Namun satu yang ia tahu, esensi teriakan gembira mereka adalah dirinya–sebagai Pangeran Siegfried yang menawan hati, sebagai anak kelas pertama dengan drama apik hingga menjadi buah bibir setiap murid bahkan orang dari luar sekolah, sebagai aktor dalam kisah Swan Lake yang diakui bagus oleh model kelas atas–Undertaker.

Ciel berjalan membelah lautan manusia. Ada selipan kata " _Thanks_ " di setiap ia mendengar pujian. Lalu sampailah mereka pada Alois, Lizzy, Joker, Bethany, Lau, dan satu eksistensi yang tak diekspetasi, tak terduga-duga–ada Adrian Crevan di sana.

"Astaga, murid perempuan menitipkan surat padaku untuk diberikan padamu!" Lizzy mengeluh.

Alois menarik lembut kuncir kuda pirang sang gadis, membalas, "Makanya sudah kubilang, suruh mereka berikan sendiri pada yang bersangkutan."

"Apa bagusnya pesona si pendek ini?" Bethanie menyahut dan Joker tergelak hebat.

"Tapi senyumnya dapat mengikat hati para perempuan, apa boleh buat? Aura Tuan Muda yang kental dari si pendek yang kauhina ini, Bethanie."

"Ahh," Undertaker tertawa. "Jadi ini yang mengundang tawaku tadi? Kalian benar! Barangkali pantas dipanggil Earl Phantomhive?"

Alois memekik, "Ya kan!"

Ciel melihat Adrian. Pemuda di awal umur 20-an, dengan rambut perak yang dikuncir 1 ke atas. Sepasang iris limau dengan percikan warna matahari. Ia pernah melihat warna ini sebelumnya, namun Ciel tak dalam mengingat kembali. Mungkin memori itu jauh di dalam, terkunci, dan kuncinya telah terbuang entah ke mana. Ciel mengabaikan celotehan konversasi itu ketika sudut matanya memerangkap gerakan Sullivan yang berjalan mendekat.

Dengan segera, Ciel menghampiri sang kakak kelas. Hanya Sebastian yang sadar akan hal itu, sebab yang lain sibuk dengan obrolan mereka. Sebastian mengangkat bahu. _Apa boleh buat. Untuk sekarang, bukan aku yang dipilih._

"Sullivan," Ciel memanggil.

"Ciel." Sullivan menendang sudut bibir. "Tadi amat sukses ya?"

Ciel mengangguk, meraih pergelangan tangan Sullivan. "Kau benar. Tadi sukses sekali. Sullivan, bisa kita ke ruang kelas?"

Sullivan mengangguk, kalem. Seolah hiruk-pikuk pesta menjelma bisu, hanya suara gadis di hadapannya yang terlampau jernih. "Oke. Ayo."

.

"Ahh, festival ini melelahkan!" Sullivan merentangkan kedua tangannya, berjinjit sedikit. Ototnya terasa kaku setelah sehari ini. Ciel menyalakan lampu kelas, menggiring Sullivan ke arah jendela. Jendela itu dibuka dan kedua anak manusia itu mendongak, melihat ke angkasa. Mereka selalu suka bintang–Ciel ingat, dulu, ketika ia belum lupa akan semuanya, hobinya di malam hari adalah melihat milyaran serpih kaca di kolong langit bersama Sullivan.

Ciel melirik gadis itu. _One piece dress_ hitam membalut tubuhnya. Potongan kainnya terasa pas. Sedikit rendah di bagian dada, berlengan tipis, dan menunjukkan punggung. Tipe _classy_ , disempurnakan dengan sentuhan _eglantine necklace_ di lehernya.

"Bagaimana _fashion-show_ tadi?" Ciel bertanya.

"Hm-mnn, cukup sukses. Pasti karena ada aku," guraunya, menimbulkan tawa.

"Kurasa," Ciel berkata. Gugup–tentu saja ada. Ini seperti ia kembali pada sebelum drama. Jantungnya berisik dan membuat ulah. Tapi Ciel tak ingin mengacaukan suasana. Bahkan dalam berhubungan dengan orang banyak, sebelumnya ia tak pernah segugup ini. _Dan ini hanyalah seorang gadis._ Ciel menarik napas. "Kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Ya," Sullivan berkata tegas. "Aku sudah tahu. Tapi kau memutuskan untuk menyampaikan dengan jelas, kan?"

"Kau benar." Ciel tersenyum tipis. "Sullivan," panggilnya. Iris _sapphire-amethyst_ menghujam lembut sepasang iris _turquoise_. Keduanya terjebak dalam hening, meski sanubari masing-masing barangkali berisik. Ciel tengah menyusun aksara dalam kepala, menyaring mana yang tepat untuk diubah dalam verbal. Ciel memanglah pemakai topeng paling ahli–serta manipulatif. Kegugupannya terselimuti aura pemimpin, sikap tegap nihil ragu–sama seperti kala ia berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis.

"Aku suka padamu."

Sullivan tersenyum.

.

.

"Ahahahaha–kau cemburu? Imut sekali, Sebastian! Hahahaha–oh, aku tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Ini keren!"

Gelak tawa Adrian mengundang sinisan melalui bola mata Sebastian. Beranda gedung asrama lantai empat selalu jadi tempat perlarian dalam hal apa pun. Untuk kasus ini; menghindari pesta penutupan. Sebastian sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan di sana dan ia sudah lelah sehari ini. Singkirkan diri dari keramaian mungkin hal yang bagus. Dan apa yang ia sesali adalah–membawa si berisik bersamanya.

" _Shut the f-ck up_."

"Sebastian Michaelis menyukai Ciel Phantomhive! Ini harus tercatat dalam sejarah. Hahahaha–oh, aku tak pernah mengira ini. Kau homoseksual?"

Sebastian menatap kota Vienna. Belum ada hasrat untuk menanggapi si gila dengan segala keseriusan yang ia punya. "Menurutmu."

"Tak apa, Sebastian. Sungguh, aku mendukung sebagai kawan terbaikmu. Tapi–hahahahaha! Ciel? Dari semua orang?"

"Adrian, menurutmu, Sullivan akan menjawab apa?"

Perlahan namun pasti, tawa itu memudar. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum kekehan berisik tadi terbawa angin malam, hilang dihempas keseriusan yang datang mendadak. Sonder tawa yang menjengkelkan lagi, Adrian mengambil satu simpulan dari nada Sebastian; ia memang tengah ingin ditanggapi serius.

"Aku mengenal Ciel. Aku tahu Sieglinde Sullivan. Tapi aku tak dapat memprediksi, atau pun bertaruh yakin pada satu hal. Ciel tak bisa ditebak, kau tahu itu. Apa kau bahkan pernah berpikir asmara adalah satu dari prioritas hidupnya? Aku tidak. Aku tak pernah membayangkan bocah itu akan sekolah, berpikiran soal romansa, layak anak remaja lainnya. Sullivan sendiri adalah gadis yang memasang dinding di sekelilingnya. Ia tak pernah benar-benar menunjukkan apa yang ia suka, apa yang ia benci–pada dasarnya, mereka sama. Justru karena kesamaan itulah–aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan atau mengira-ngira akan hal apa saja yang mereka pikirkan. Kau puas dengan jawabanku, Sebastian?"

Sebastian menutup mata. Angin malam mengusap wajah, memainkan helai hitam. Sekon terlewat tanpa balasan, sebelum akhirnya bola mata _vermilion_ itu menampakkan diri pada buana. Nihil animo dan gairah, Sebastian mengatakan dari pangkal tenggorokan, "Tidak. Lagipula, kau memang tidak berguna selain tertawa dan menjual diri."

Dan detik itu pula, Adrian terkekeh. Merangkul Sebastian, ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kau benar, kawan."

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Maaf lama begini orz. Saya perlu mengumpulkan _mood_ yang pas untuk lanjut dann–silahkan menikmati bab ini!

 **Kimie** : Makasih sudah baca! Ini udah update. :)

 **Ryo-Chan** : Haha, iya, maaf lama. Ini sudah update. Ciel-Sebas memang selalu bikin gemes.

 **Hanae** : Wkwkkwkw nanti dijelaskan kok kenapa judulnya Terminum. Semua memang terasa nikmat kalau dikupas pelan-pelan. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Alois menepuk punggung itu. Yang tadinya serupa udang meringkuk bagai dalam panci rebusan. Tersentak, lutut menghentak meja. Ciel kembali duduk lurus dan mengusap-usap punggung, singkirkan pedih yang tiba-tiba merundung. Kesal, disuasi disampaikan melalui sepasang kelereng dwiwarna. Sama sekali tak terhibur akibat tingkah absurd sang kawan sekamar.

Ada rasa bersalah yang sesaat menghantar hingga hati, memberi sengatan tipis. Tapi Alois tidak acuhkan rasa itu dan malah semakin berani untuk mengusik.

"Aku tahu kita sedang ujian akhir semester. Tapi kurasa kau sedikit berlebihan?"

"Diamlah," Ciel mendesis. "Kau berisik."

Ada helaan napas sebelum Alois mengusap surai cerahnya. Membiarkan hening mengambil alih, Alois kemudian merampas ponsel dari atas kasurnya. Ini bukan kali pertama Ciel memberi pernyataan atas sikapnya yang tak bisa diam. Namun ini kali pertama Ciel mengatakannya dengan kesungguhan yang terlihat di setiap silabel yang terucap.

"Terserahlah," katanya, melangkah keluar dari kamar. Ciel tahu ada sedikit keterkejutan, membikin bahunya sedikit menghentak, kala pintu kamar itu ditutup keterlaluan kasar.

Setelah penghuni kamar hanyalah dirinya sendiri, Ciel mengacak helai biru keabuan. Tidak, ia tak pernah ambil pusing bahkan jika seluruh rekan bisnis serta satu perusahaan menaruh benci padanya. Ia tak peduli. Tapi kali ini ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal pada setiap tingkahnya sendiri.

Padahal sikap arogansi serta sarat intimidasi adalah apa yang selalu ia banggakan. Dan bila para insan dapat berhenti mengusiknya karena itu, Ciel merasa hebat.

Tapi, kali ini, tidak. Yang ada hanya lelah yang merajai kepala dan percik rasa sesal.

" _Dammit_."

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 6 – "Rest"

.

* * *

Sebastian tak buta, lebih-lebih kalau harus memilih untuk berpura tak melihat. Joker dan Bethanie masih kontinu melahap makan malam. Lizzy, sama halnya dengan Sebastian, tak lagi berselera atas jatah semangkuk _beef stew_ dengan roti panggang. Jam makan malam hampir lewat dan kantin tak lagi disesaki berbagai insan. Sebastian memang mengingatkan Alois untuk membuat Ciel turun dan makan. Namun melihat Alois datang sendiri dan tak sudi untuk membuka suara tapi hanya makan nihil celoteh, Sebastian kurang lebih tahu apa yang terjadi.

Namun, ia masih ingin mencoba untuk bertanya. Memikirkan setiap kata dengan hati-hati, akhirnya pemuda berhelai sepekat malam itu bertanya, "Ciel masih tak bisa diajak bicara?"

"Menurutmu?" Alois Trancy menyuap kuah _beef stew_. sisi kanan rahangnya menggigit potongan kecil wortel, rasa manis mengimbangi. "Kupikir ini karena Sieglinde, tapi, ia tidak terlihat _bad mood_ setelah ditolak. Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Ingin membantu juga tak bisa. Ia tidak pernah cerita apa-apa. Kaupikir aku juga tak kesal?"

Ah. Ini, dia. Alois yang hobi untuk mengumbar kata, Alois yang sesungguhnya tak pantas disandingkan dengan kata diam. Alois yang dengan mudah meluapkan perasaan, menerjemahkan mereka jadi verbal. Dan Lizzy tahu pasti bahwa Ciel bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Selama sebuah masalah dapat dipendam sendiri, Ciel akan memilih untuk tak mengizinkan mereka meluap. Padahal barangkali perasaan yang telah menimbun seluruh ruang dalam hati siap untuk tumpah-ruah.

Lizzy mengacak helai Alois, sedikit keras. "Kalau kau berniat menghibur Ciel, harusnya kau tidak lebih murung dari dia. _'Kay_?"

Sekali lagi, Alois bersikap kekanakkan. Pipi dikembungkan dan itu mengundang Joker untuk mengusap puncak kepalanya juga. Menyingkirkan kedua tangan dari kepalanya, Alois mengangguk. Sebastian membikin senyum tipis di bibir.

"Kau tahu? Aku ada sedikit ide," sahut Sebastian. "Sebentar lagi ujian akhir semester berakhir. Tepat dua hari setelah itu ... oh, berarti tanggal 12, Weldon akan mengadakan acara menginap di Jepang."

Bethanie mengangkat sebelah alis. " _No shit_? Jepang?"

Sebastian menggeleng, tersenyum hingga mencapai mata. " _Yeah_ , Jepang. Sekolah ini memang betulan _elite_. Aku kaget, sebetulnya. Dan, kembali pada topik–kalau Ciel masih merajuk hingga saat itu ... kita beri saja alkohol."

"Sial, Sebastian. Kau memang tak waras seperti biasanya," sergah Joker, namun tak bisa sembunyikan tawa kecil.

Lizzy mendadak pening. "Alkohol? Kau gila?" Lizzy merendahkan suara, memastikan tak telinga yang cukup peka untuk sadar esensi pembicaraan. "Apa itu bahkan membantu?"

"Itu membantu. Sebetulnya alkohol memang boleh dikonsumsi dalam batas yang wajar dan umur yang sesuai. Karena kalau tidak berlebihan, alkohol bisa membantu mengurangi resiko penyakit kardiovaskular, meningkatkan kinerja otak-"

"Oke, _stop_ ," Alois menengahi. Ia sedang tak ingin disiram oleh ilmu pengetahuan di tengah rumitnya pelajaran yang diujiankan. "Lalu? Bagian mana dari alhokol yang membantunya?"

"Ahh. Kau tahu, alkohol lebih efektif untuk membuat seseorang jujur dibanding hipnotis. Dan kurasa dia memang sedang ... butuh."

"Logikamu kacau," Bethanie menghela napas. _Tapi itu yang unik darimu, sih. Astaga. Kenapa juga aku bisa suka orang yang tak masuk akal begini._

" _Thanks_ , Bethanie."

 _Klak._

Suara ketuk sepatu merasuk, menyentuh gendang telinga Sebastian. Suaranya seolah teramat dekat, tepat di sebelah telinga. Memutar sebagian tubuhnya, iris _vermilion_ menangkap sosok pemuda yang kaku. Ciel mengerjap beberapa kali, membuka rahang, siap mengatakan banyak hal. Namun sebetulnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Maka memalingkan wajah dan berjalan seolah tak melihat menjadi pilihan. Sebastian masih menatap lurus, tak berniat bergerak.

"Sebastian?" Alois memanggil.

"Ah ... ya?" Sebastian kembali memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

"... _I just saw my crush_. _Not a big deal_."

Sebastian memasang senyumnya. Alois dan Lizzy sontak melihat satu sama lain sementara Bethanie meremas jemari sendiri hingga buku-buku jemari menjelma putih. Joker Calvin melihat sekeliling. Ia memerangkap Ciel dalam lensa mata dan terkekeh kecil.

"Ahh. Seleramu dalam memilih seseorang terlalu payah."

Sebastian membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama. Tarikan seringai yang manipulatif. Dapat menjatuhkan mereka bagi yang tidak tahu seluruh sikap buruk sang surai hitam. "Entah. Bagaimana, ya? Memang seperti itu yang kusuka."

"Hentikan," Bethanie mendesah lelah. Sentuh pelipis, si gadis berpoles gincu merah tipis berdiri. Membawa nampan makanan dan pergi menjauh dari sana. Merealisasikan seluruh niatnya untuk tak mendengar lebih banyak. Ia betul-betul tak memiliki dedikasi dalam merekam seluruh curahan hati mengenai gadisnya Sebastian.

Ah, gadiskah?

"Saudarimu sakit?" Sebastian bertanya. Sadar bahwa ada sikap yang berbeda yang Bethanie tampilkan hari ini. Sebastian bukannya tak tahu bahwa wanita memanglah makhluk tak tertebak. Entah apa isi kerangka otak itu. Fantasikah, atau sekadar rumus dalam ujian sehari-hari? Entah, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau tidak peka, sungguh," Joker menyahut. Sebastian tidak lagi bertanya. Niat baiknya dalam memerhatikan kawan seperjuangan dihempas habis oleh cemooh. Biarkan relasi antar saudara serahim yang selesaikan apa pun masalah Bethanie.

.

Sudut mata itu berkedut. Ciel masih berusaha untuk memejamkan pelupuk, memaksa tubuh untuk segera terlelap. Entah sudah berapa lama sejak usahanya terus dilakukan dan tak mendapat hasil yang diinginkan. Padahal besok hari krusial, ujian pertama dihias oleh soal mengenai tanggal dan momen penting sejarah Britain. Perlahan mengangkat pelupuk, Ciel bangkit jadi posisi duduk.

Pendingin ruangan menyapu kulit, mengangkat bulu tengkuk. Menoleh ke samping, kasur di sebelahnya tak ada yang huni.

 _Alois?_

Selimut disingkap, Ciel tak ingin repot untuk sekadar kenakan sepatu dan lapisi telapak kaki. Namun sempat untuk meraih ponsel tipis dari meja persegi, ia keluar dari kamar, mengarahkan pandangan ke kanan. Sedikit berjalan cepat, destinasinya ialah sepasang pintu besar. Hampir dekat, langkahnya sedikit dipelankan. Semakin mendekat, tawa kecil dan obrolan terdengar dari balik pintu. Pintu yang sedikit terbuka sedikit dan timbulkan celah, memungkinkan dalam meloloskan sekecil pun suara.

Dan Ciel tahu pasti siapa yang ada di balik sana.

Sebastian. Alois. Lau. Ah, Joker? Benar–Bethanie dan Lizzy sepertinya tak ada.

 _"–dan kau tahu,_ boom _! Lalu sesuai_ quote _favoritnya, dia bilang, '_ Gentlemen, m'lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow! _'"_

 _"Alois, kecilkan suaramu! Kita akan dimarahi kalau seseorang mendengar dan mengadu, tahu?"_

Ciel tersenyum tipis. Film kesukaan Alois. Seolah-olah itu adalah satu-satunya film yang ada di buana ini. Berbalik, Ciel melangkah kembali ke kamarnya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bisa kembali tidur dan fokus akan apa yang menantinya esok.

Ahh.

Ada rasa jengah dalam relung dada. Ciel berbalik, kembali melangkah repetitif. Tidak lama, ponsel timbulkan vibra tak henti. Telepon masuk. Ciel mengangkat panggilan dan suara yang ia tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya langsung menuju inti topik _–_ alasan utama dibalik motif menelepon kala hari sudah begitu larut.

Mendengar keluh dari bibinya, Ciel menarik seringai dari sudut bibir.

"Tikus itu harus dibasmi. Mr. Woodley bukan hanya pemilik perusahaan permata dan Bibi tahu itu. Aku tak ingin dia mengotori Funtom. Hapuskan kerjasama dengannya. Madam Red pasti bisa mengatasinya, kan? Menyingkirkan seseorang itu mudah bagimu, Madam Red."

An tafakur. Wanita itu tak pernah berhenti kagum oleh segala ketidak-raguan keponakannya. Bagaimana Ciel begitu kapabel dalam menjalankan apa yang memang harus dituntaskan. Meski begitu, pewaris tahta keluarga Phantomhive mudah ditebak–setidaknya, bagi An.

Dan saat-saat ia melampiaskan segala emosinya pada pekerjaan dan menindas lawannya dengan kesungguhan yang amat adalah kala ia tengah merajuk, dan kesal, dan murka–atau kombinasi ketiganya.

"Itu mudah," sahut An, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suara. "Lagipula, pengaruh Phantomhive lebih besar darinya. Dan ... Ciel?"

"Ya?" Ciel menjawab.

"Kau baik?"

Saat pertanyaan itu lolos dari belah bibir sang bibi, Ciel tak bisa kumpulkan kata untuk menjawab.

"Sebetulnya, tidak. Sekolah itu merepotkan. Aku sudah bilang padamu, Madam Red. Aku seharusnya memang tidak pergi ke _public school_ mana pun."

 _–tap._

Sambungan teretas. Dipaksa putus oleh si tuan muda. Pemuda labil dengan ego seluas cakrawala. Penuh keangkuhan dan merasa diri tak pernah salah. Selalu mencari kambing hitam kala ada sesuatu yang tak sesuai harapan.

.

" _You okay_?"

Suara itu keterlaluan lembut untuk seorang pemuda. Maka Ciel memutar badan untuk memastikan dan memang–itu bukan Alois. Lizzy tersenyum tipis dan melepaskan topi yang membalut kranium. Helai pirangnya jatuh, tak lagi ditopang topi. Bergelombang hingga ke punggung, mengayun sedikit. Asrama pria memang tak boleh dimasuki perempuan. Karena itu, Lizzy tak menyelinap sebagai perempuan. Hoddie hitam dan celana panjang kebesaran menjadi busananya agar tak disangka seorang gadis.

Dan satpam yang menjaga memang matanya agak katarak. Itu menguntungkan bagi Lizzy.

"Kau orang kedua yang bertanya. Menjawab sekali lagi; tidak, aku tidak baik. Tapi aku sedang tak ingin membahas hal itu. Atau kau jauh-jauh ke kamarku hanya untuk itu?"

Lizzy tertawa kecil. "Tidak. Aku kemari ingin bertemu sepupuku yang manis. Salahkah?"

Ciel menggeleng. Ia berhenti memainkan ponsel dan menggeser sedikit, berikan tempat di sisi kasurnya untuk Lizzy duduki.

"Sama sekali ... tidak."

Lizzy menarik napas panjang, kemudian sandarkan kepala pada pundak kanan Ciel. " _Is okay to get tired sometimes_. Tapi, ujian sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi karyawisata. _It's time for you to unwind_."

Ciel mengangguk. Mengangkat tangan kanan, ia menepuk pelan pipi Lizzy.

" _I know_."

.

.

Satu angkatan berisi sekitar 300 siswa. Ciel tak bisa lebih pusing lagi ketika perkara memutuskan siapa duduk di mana saja menjadi sesuatu yang amat penting. Pesawat itu besar dan menampung seluruh siswa. Ciel memandang keluar jendela pesawat, ada kuapan, manifestasi rasa bosan akibat menunggu guru mengabsen murid.

"Alois Trancy!"

"Hadir!"

Tersentak, pemuda beriris belang baru sadar bahwa Alois duduk tepat di belakangnya. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara lain di sebelah Alois. Kawan sekelasnya juga. Sebetulnya Ciel mengira, jika saja Alois tak kesal padanya, maka ia yang akan duduk dengan Alois. Tapi, sekali lagi, mengapa itu jadi masalah?

Menghela napas, Ciel serukan, "Hadir." ketika sang guru memanggil nama lengkapnya. Perjalanan rasanya akan teramat panjang dan entah bagaimana nihil animo dalam diri Ciel untuk ini. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera menelepon An dan menyeretnya kembali pulang. Ia ingin kembali ke _mansion_ dan nyamankan diri pada sebuah ranjang.

Tapi tentu saja, bahkan jika Ciel memohon, An tidak akan sebegitu murah hatinya untuk mengabulkan. Satu hal yang Ciel sukai dari pesawat adalah momen ketika benda besi raksasa itu akan lepas landas. Sensasi ketika sebuah kendaraan membawanya menuju angkasa–entahlah, rasanya hanya begitu hebat.

Dan sesuai yang diharapkan, murid SMA begitu sarat akan semangat. Baru dua jam setelah pesawat lepas landas, para murid sudah berkeliaran. Ada peringatan dari para guru namun tak diacuhkan. Hingga guru-guru itu lelah lahiriah dan batiniah, mereka membiarkan asal siswa-siswi tak kelewatan. Ciel ingin menurunkan pelupuk dan berharap dapat tidur di tengah suasana meriah. Namun belum sempat ia wujudkan, seseorang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis. " _Is there something wrong, Young Master_? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

"Hmph," Ciel mendengus dari hidung. "Apakah itu urusanmu, Sebastian?"

"Tidak. Dan kurasa kau tidak akan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, benar?"

Ciel mendongak ke atas, sebentar. Kemudian menantang si surai gagak dengan sorotan sepasang kelereng berbeda kroma. "Apa maumu? Ayolah. Aku serius. Aku memang tak dalam _mood_ yang baik belakangan ini. Dan kenapa kalian terus mengangguku? Biarkan saja aku, oke? Sikapku sudah menyebalkan."

"Kau sadar soal itu? Dan, kuis untukmu, Ciel. Menurutmu kenapa kami repot-repot mengusikmu?"

"Oh, _gosh_. Kau ini benar-benar–"

"Wow, bukankah ini Phantomhive dari kelas sebelah? Seperti rumornya, kau memang tampak sombong sekali."

Sebastian memutar bola mata. Sepertinya memang satu dunia sedang bersepakat untuk menyulut tiap sudut titik murka yang ada pada diri Ciel. Aleister Chamber memang orang terakhir yang Ciel butuhkan–bahkan tak harus jadi pakar ekspresi untuk paham betapa terganggunya Ciel akan eksistensi pemuda melambai tersebut.

Ciel memutuskan untuk tak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi bukannya berhenti, pemuda dengan bakat pencari perhatian meneruskan. "Kulihat Alois Trancy tidak lagi dekat denganmu? Ahh, apa itu karena akhirnya dia muak pada sikap burukmu?"

"Chamber," Sebastian memanggil. "Kau kena detensi. Datang ke ruang OSIS sepulang dari sini."

Aleister kira ia salah dengar. Tapi Sebastian menegaskan untuk kali ke dua.

"Aku memiliki hak. Aku Ketua OSIS. Kuanggap kau melecehkan, menindas, dan menganggu murid lain. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak keberatan untuk datang ke ruang OSIS sepulang dari Tokyo." Sebastian tersenyum. Matanya menjelma sipit dan itu membuat Aleister membenarkan dirinya dalam mengatai Sebastian adalah makhluk setengah rubah. Manipulatif dan memuakkan.

" _Screw you_ , Michaelis."

Dan baru saja ia akan pergi menjauh, sebuah suara sampai lagi di telinga Ciel.

"Oh, Chamber. Kau benar, sikapnya memang buruk. Tapi tidak munafik sepertimu. Dan, kudengar terakhir kali kau mengikuti acara Miss British? Oh, _Lord_ , itu, kan acara hanya untuk wanita!" Alois tertawa. Dan guyonan itu sontak mengajak setiap orang yang mendengar untuk tergelak pula. Sebastian tidak akan menahan Alois di ruang OSIS untuk itu, tentu saja. Ia harus bersikap objektif sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi ia juga adalah manusia. Dan manusia memiliki berbagai perspektif, jadi Sebastian hanya melihat kasus ini dalam sudut pandangnya saja.

Bahwa; _Alois is right and Alesteir is wrong_.

Setelah akhirnya Ciel sendiri yakin bahwa ketenangan ada di pihaknya, Sebastian bangkit berdiri. Hendak kembali ke kursinya sendiri. Ia menepuk pundak Ciel pelan dan menjauh.

 _Oke, aku paham._

Ciel, akhirnya, perlahan, menurunkan pelupuk berhias bulu mata lentik. Membiarkan bola mata unik itu bersembunyi.

 _Karena kalian peduli padaku, kan?_

.

.

"Waah, Tokyo!"

Jepang pada musim dingin ialah menakjubkan. Sesaat segera mereka sampai, guru sekali lagi memastikan bahwa tak ada murid yang tertinggal di dalam pesawat atau apalah. Ciel juga tidak begitu peduli. Yang ia inginkan sekarang hanyalah segera ke penginapan dan membasuh diri. Ia percaya bahwa air hangat dapat menyegarkan kepalanya dan membuatnya berpikir dengan baik dan benar.

Ketika akhirnya rombongan itu sampai di penginapan, Ciel berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh. Karena satu kamar penginapan berisi empat orang. Dan itu termasuk Ciel, Alois, Sebastian, dan Joker. Sungguh suatu kebetulan.

"Kelihatannya kita memang kawan yang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, eh?"

"Berisik, Alois. Aku merinding," Joker, diam-diam, tergelak kecil.

"Ya sudah, kepak bawaan kalian. Habis ini kita boleh berendam di air panas, kemudian makan malam, dan ada waktu bebas sebelum tidur," ujar Sebastian. Ia melihat fotokopian jadwal yang ada di antara apitan jemarinya.

"Kau tidak serius, kan? Kita terbang untuk sekitar, berapa, belasan jam? Kita terlalu banyak tidur di pesawat dan kita harus tidur lagi?"

"Untuk sekadar informasimu, Alois–tidak. Kurasa aku sendiri juga tidak akan tidur."

"Yeay! Sebastian, _you're the best_."

Ciel duduk bersila dan masih ragu-ragu untuk bersuara. Ia menggoyangkan sebelah kakinya. Sesuatu menjepit lidahnya tapi sesuatu yang lain memaksanya untuk berkata sesuatu. Satu hal yang tak bisa ia lakukan; meminta maaf. Ia tidak dibesarkan untuk itu. Dia dididik untuk keras dan tangguh. Ia diajarkan untuk menjadi pihak yang tak pernah salah, yang telitit, yang tak bercelah. Maka itu untuk hal seperti ini, Ciel tak begitu paham. _Human error_.

"Hei ... Alois, aku–"

"AHH! Wangi makanan!"

Alois berlari keluar, dengan langkah yang ringan dan terburu-buru.

"Dia sengaja," Joker menimpali suara langkah itu.

" _Yeah_ , sangat sengaja." Sebastian melihat Ciel melalui sudut mata.

Ciel menekan dahinya. _Sial._

.

.

"Oke, aku sudah tak mengindahkannya. Kau puas?" Alois berbisik kecil. Ada rasa bersalah dalam sanubarinya namun ia tahu ia harus abaikan itu untuk sementara. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Kau sudah bagus. Lizzy, bagaimana?"

"Uh ... _yeah_ ... hampir jadi."

Hati-hati, gadis itu masih sibuk dengan apa yang ia kerjakan. Hati-hati ia torehkan aksara satu demi satu di atas sebuah papan kayu tipis berukuran mini. Tinta putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengukir kayu dengan huruf itu berkualitas bagus dan amat cepat kering. Lizzzy suka merek yang satu ini.

Sebastian melihat Lau dan Joker. Pemuda oriental yang seolah pelupuknya tak pernah terangkat dan saudara kembar Bethanie sedang mempersiapkan banyak hal. Sementara Bethanie sendiri membuat simpul pita dan menyusun kardus persegi dengan rapi.

"Kau yakin ini bukan ide buruk? Ia sedang _bad mood_ , tahu."

"Tenang saja, Alois. Kau tahu ia berusaha berbaikan denganmu, kan? Artinya, perasaannya sudah lebih baik."

"Oh, apa itu dia?" Bethanie mengangkat sebelah alis. Sayup, namun suara Ciel menurutnya sesuatu yang khas dan mudah dikenali. Ia cukup tahu bahwa pemuda berambut biru keabuan tepat di depan kamar karena berbicara pada murid lain.

" _H_ _ěn piào liɑnɡ_!" Lau berseru, puas akan hasil karya. Ia mengeluarkan suara sedikit terlalu keras hingga seluruh insan yang mendiami tempat itu merasa harus berdesis "psst!" padanya.

"Oke, _guys_ ," Sebastian menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya pelan. "Ini dia. Satu ... dua ... –"

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : AKHIRNYA ARC 6! _Praise the Lord_. _Thank you for your support_ , _guys_! _All of your appreciations mean a lot to me_ :) Semoga _enjoy_ ya baca bab kali ini. Saya tahu alurnya seperti terlalu nge-gas, tapi semoga tetep dinikmati ya X"D

 **Guest** : Makasih udah _support_ , ya. _It means a lot to me_ :) meski butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyelesaikan hanya satu bab, tapi makasih ya udah mau nunggu. Saya pasti selesaiin _fic_ ini, kok. Saya juga pengen ngeliat satu _fan-fic_ yang bener-bener _finish multi-chapter_ -nya X"D Lalu tenang saja, masa lalu Ciel memang akan saya ungkapkan. Saya sudah merencanakan cerita ini sejak lama, hehe. Makasih sekali lagi dan semoga menikmati bab ini!

 **Sanada Sena** : Mas? Atau Mbak, ya? Hm-mnn, yang mana, ya? ;) /plak. Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih untuk mau menunggu dan membaca, ya.


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel mengerjapkan pelupuknya. Seluruh tubuhnya bertempias air. Dibalut oleh bulir bening hangat–hasil dari sebuah pemandian penuh air hangat. Sebuah ide menapaki kepala biru-abunya. Barangkali, memberi gratifikasi libur macam ini kepada pelayan setianya–yang bernama Tanaka–tak akan sulit.

Lagipula, tekad _butler_ yang sudah mengabdikan waktu serta tenaganya dalam keluarga Phantomhive tersebut sungguh tak tertandingi.

Ciel menoleh ke arah lain. Dalam suhu yang kelewat dingin, ia dapat melihat uap air dari bak air panas pemandian. Di sana, kawan-kawannya yang lain tengah bersenang-senang dengan air. Ya–kawan satu kamarnya, yang kini mendapat giliran untuk segarkan diri dalam sebuah salah satu tempat pemandian air panas.

Ciel menarik napas, mengempasnya pelan. Bola-bola halus putih terbentuk dari hembusan itu, lalu membaur bersama udara.

Ah–terserah saja, meski seluruh makhluk dalam semesta tak mengindahkannya, ia sama sekali tak peduli.

Ya, untuk apa?

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer** : Black Butler © Yana Toboso

 **Terminum** by Saaraa

 **Arc** : 7 – "Honest"

.

* * *

"Haha. Itu ide brilian, jenius."

Alois suarakan isi pikiran. Memang sejak awal, ia bukanlah tipe orang dengan filter pada lidahnya. Tentu, terkadang, alunan suara yang diisi kata-kata itu dapat menjelma semanis madu. Tapi pada saat-saat seperti ini, sarkasme, adalah formula.

Hei, padahal, ini sebuah perjalanan yang begitu seru. Sebuah hal yang telah ditunggu-tunggu dan menjadi topik utama sejak sebulan terakhir. Namun, semuanya terasa jadi sedikit hambar. Lebih-lebih kala sang kawan baik tak sudi untuk berbincang dan berguyon bersama.

Pada waktunya makan malam, seluruh murid bergelut untuk meraih sepiring nasi hangat dengan kare dan _chicken katsu_. _Ocha_ hangat pun turut serta, sebagai penghangat tubuh di tengah musim dengan suhu membeku.

Mendengar sebuah umpatan dari Alois, Joker mendelik kasar. "Ideku lebih baik daripada milikmu, pirang."

"Pftt– _okay, let's not cause a chaos here_. _Are we good_?"

" _We ARE good_. _You are the one who is trying to mess things up_."

Sindiran Bethanie nampaknya cukup menghunus hati sang helai singa.

"Hei!" hardik Alois, cemberut. Jelas sekali kedua alisnya menyatu dan urat di kepalanya sedikit–ah, mendidih. "Dengar, ya. Ciel sedang … merajuk, oke? Satu hal yang bisa kita semua sepakati. Lalu, kau, Joker, menyarankan agar kita mendiamkan dia sampai karyawisata ini berakhir, agar Ciel bisa memiliki privasi dan meneduhkan kepalanya sendiri? _God_ , _have you ever talked to him_?"

"Alois benar," Lizzy menimpali. "Meski Ciel terlihat cuek, ia adalah orang yang paling tidak suka tidak dipedulikan. Harga dirinya tidak membiarkan itu. Karena itu, sebetulnya–ya, jika kau ingin dia jatuh, justru acuhkan dia. Bukan tindas dia sekuat tenaga, karena dia akan dengan semangat untuk membalas. _But we are not going to do that_ , _are we_?"

Lau berpikir. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata sipitnya tetap tak berubah dan serupa garis kurva dalam koordinat kartesius.

"Tapi, kau sendiri masih canggung dengan Ciel, Alois. Bagaimana kau ingin meminta maaf?" tanya Lau.

" _Guys_ ," Sebastian menengahi. Alois sudah buka rahang, tetapi ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia kembali berpikir. Mencari sebuah cara yang tepat untuk wujudkan rekonsiliasi. Lalu Sebastian lanjutkan kalimat yang tertunda, "Kurasa aku tahu cara yang … cukup baik. Tapi, kita akan sedikit mengikuti cara Joker–"

" _What_?"

"– _don't interrupt me_. Intinya, aku punya ide. Kurasa Alois harus tetap cuek pada Ciel dan pura-pura bodoh saja bila Ciel berusaha ingin meminta maaf."

"Oke?" Alois menaikkan sebelah alis. Agak tak yakin.

"Ya, maksudku–pura-pura tak peka pada situasi. Kau pasti tahu saat-saat di mana Ciel ingin berbicara denganmu, lalu hindarilah situasi itu. Sementara, habis ini, aku akan tetap berbicara pada Ciel agar setidaknya dia tidak benar-benar … kau tahu, _memusuhi_ kita."

Ya, sebab–dalam kasus ini, dimusuhi oleh Ciel adalah hal yang paling tak diinginkan oleh Sebastian. Dan ditarik putus tali pertemanan, terlebih oleh seorang pemuda hampir dewasa, yang dalam nadinya terdapat aliran darah Phantomhive–ah. Jelas tidak terdengar bagus.

"Yah, aku percaya saja padamu, deh, Sebastian." Lizzy mengulum senyum tipis. Dia rasa, tidak ada salahnya juga serahkan masalah ini pada sang Ketua OSIS. Ia tahu bagaimana Sebastian. Akan perasaannya, serta tindak-tanduknya, bila itu teruntuk sepupu tersayang. Meski ia sempat tak sadar, tapi Sebastian terlalu kentara. "Lagipula, Sebastian sebagai orang yang paling menyukai Ciel pasti bisa mengatasi ini, kan?"

Dan atas sebuah kalimat yang bernada inosen tak terkira tersebut, meja itu diserbu keheningan. Bethanie membolakan iris semerah darah, siap meledak kapan saja. Bagai sumbu yang terhubung pada sebaskom bubuk mesiu, sebuah nyala korek api saja dapat membunuh.

Bagusnya, Joker seolah siap dengan seember air. Tinggal siram, maka semua beres. Lalu, ketika Bethanie adalah orang pertama yang berhasil kumpulkan kesadaran, ia berdiri mendadak dari kursinya, siap untuk suarakan jeritan. Tapi sebelum hal itu terealisasikan, Joker juga ikut berdiri, membekap bibir saudarinya.

Bisu lagi untuk sesaat setelah kegaduhan kecil akibat bunyi geser kursi dan meja kayu.

"Eh?" Lizzy mengerjap. "Kupikir semua orang tahu tentang ini?"

"Semua orang," Alois mengklarifikasi, tersenyum dengan amat, sangat– _manis_. "Tidak termasuk Bethanie. Dan kebetulan, dia adalah orang yang paling peduli soal ini."

"Oh," Sebastian melirik pada sang gadis yang memiliki surai yang sama dengannya. Ia tak tahu, sesungguhnya–respon apakah yang patut disodorkan. Akhirnya, tak memberi jawaban menjadi pilihan. Agak brengsek, sebetulnya. Namun jujur, perasaan Bethanie tidak masuk dalam prioritasnya saat ini. " _Move off from this topic, shall we._ Jadi … begini rencananya …."

.

Sebastian menepuk bahu yang terbalut _hoddie_ biru keruh tersebut. Ciel bahkan tak hendak buang tenaga untuk menoleh. Ia tahu siapa itu, bahkan ketika tak ada sebuah suara yang menyapanya. Jangan tanya bagaimana–ia hanya tahu.

"Kenapa?"

Ciel membalas. Sepasang iris heterokromania tak beranjak dari layar tipis ponsel. Sedari tadi hanya menjelajah _social media_ , nihil minat. Ia hanya bosan dan–entahlah, makan malamnya terasa hambar. Barangkali disebabkan oleh ketiadaan rekan.

Ah–persetan. Mendadak, Ciel teringat bahwa ia tengah dihindari akhir-akhir ini. Dan itu amat mengesalkan.

"Hmm, tidak," Sebastian membalas. "Hanya ingin memberitahu, di halaman, murid-murid sedang menyalakan api unggun. Tidak ikut?"

Ciel menggeleng. Menghela napas singkat, ia akhirnya melihat, lurus dan tajam pada iris merah pemuda di hadapannya. Ah–rambutnya sedikit diikat ke belakang. Sisakan poni yang menjuntai lembut. Ah, bila ibu Lizzy–sebagai wanita penuh kedisiplinan, tata krama, dan kerapian–melihat Sebastian, sudah dipastikan bahwa ia akan memangkas rambut sang pemuda hingga cepak.

"Hm-mnn, tidak."

"Begini saja," Sebastian berusaha mengambil sebuah solusi. "Kau sedang _bete_ , benar? Aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghiburmu."

Tampaknya, Ciel terpancing oleh sebuah pernyataan itu. Ia tertarik, jujur. Apalagi bila membayangkan bahwa probabilitas Sebastian akan bertingkah–konyol, untuk menghiburnya, agar ia sedikit merasa baikan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat hanya untuk menginginkan jawaban lebih.

Sebastian, mendapat perhatian sang Tuan Muda, tersenyum puas.

"A, aku akan memelukmu–"

"Hah!"

"B, Aku akan menciummu–"

"Kau ini gila!"

"C, Aku akan memberimu sebotol _sherry_."

Ciel tersentak. Ia tak percaya, tapi, ia rasa–Sebastian tetaplah seorang remaja yang sedikit pemberontak. Instruksi guru amatlah jelas. Alkohol, rokok–dilarang keras. Namun itu tak mengubah tekad. Tetap saja disembunyikan dalam tas bawaan dan entah bagaimana lewati pemeriksaan di bandara.

 _Well_ , Sebastian selalu punya caranya sendiri.

"C," jawab Ciel, setengah tertawa.

" _Sherry_ , _it is_." Sebastian bangkit dari tempatnya berdiri. Lanjutkan ucapannya, ia menarik Ciel dari posisinya duduk. "Dengan syarat, kau harus pergi dulu ke tempat api unggun. Sesudah itu, baru kuberi. Oke?"

"Kupikir kau ingin menghiburku? Sekarang kita bermain dalam ranah penuh syarat?"

Sebastian tertawa. Astaga. Bahasa formal yang dimiliki sang pemuda tak akan pernah lesap. Melekat begitu kuat, sebagai ciri khas. Meski sekarang tampak serupa remaja normal biasa, tak akan mengubah fakta. Bahwa memang bagaimana pun, Ciel berbeda.

Dan Sebastian suka itu semua.

"Yahh, _have fun_. Kita tak punya waktu banyak di Jepang. Kapan lagi kau pergi ke bagian belahan bumi lainnya hanya untuk jalan-jalan?"

" _Yeah_ ," Ciel mengakui. "Biasanya, aku hanya ke luar negeri untuk bekerja."

" _See_? Yuk, ke luar."

Ciel menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan. Ia merampas jaket dari kopernya sebelum ikuti langkah Sebastian dan mereka keluar bersisian.

.

Bola salju sehalus kapas, setipis benang. Mini dan mungil, turun dari angkasa. Satu-satu, lalu kuasai bumi dengan tirai putih lembut. Sebuah api unggun yang besar disoraki oleh para murid. Lidah apinya menjilati cakrawala, menantang dinginnya semesta.

Sebastian menyelip di antara kerumunan. Mencari kawan-kawannya yang rupanya sedikit terlena oleh suasana menyenangkan.

Ketika menemukan Alois, Sebastian menepuk pundaknya. Sontak, Alois menoleh dengan keterkejutan yang tak terhindarkan.

"Oh," Alois merespon. "Ada apa?"

" _Ada apa_? Kau seharusnya bersiap-siap di kamar bersama yang lain. Apa kuenya sudah dibeli? Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya?"

Alois memasang senyum yang lebar. Ia semangat dan ingin segera laksanakan rencana ini. Anggukan mantap disuguhkan. Sebastian memintanya kumpulkan yang lain dan segera ke kamar. Sementara itu, Sebastian cukup yakin bahwa Ciel akan tertahan selama api unggun masih berkobar.

Ketika sampai di kamar, Lizzy buru-buru keluarkan sebungkus kue tiramisu dari kotaknya. Sebastian melihat ke arah Lau, di mana sang pemuda oriental telah siap dengan pembungkus kado.

"Hm-mnn, sebaiknya kita cepat. Ciel akan kembali sesudah api unggun padam."

"Aku akan menulis di gantungan ponselnya," sahut Lizzy. Sebastian mengangguk setuju. Sementara Lizzy mengukir kaligrafi pada sepotong kayu tipis dan Lau dengan hadiah yang siap dikemas, Sebastian, Bethanie, dan Joker menghias kamar.

Tak perlu rumit, asal tulisan _Happy Birthday, Ciel Phantomhive_! dalam sebuah poster besar terpasang dengan baik. Serta, sedikit _confetti_ yang akan ditebar sembarang, agar memeriahkan suasana.

"Aku masih tidak yakin ini ide baik," ujar Alois, membereskan sisa-sisa pemasangan kerlap-kerlip. "Kau yakin ini bukan ide buruk? Ia sedang bad mood, tahu."

"Tenang saja, Alois. Kau tahu ia berusaha berbaikan denganmu, kan? Artinya, perasaannya sudah lebih baik."

" _Yeah_ , _right_. Mari berharap kau benar."

"Oh, Alois," Sebastian tergelak. Rasanya sungguh arogan, terutama oleh lirikan iris semerah delima. "Aku selalu benar."

"Oh, apa itu dia?" Bethanie mendengar sayup suara dari arah luar kamar. Pendengarannya bisa dipastikan tak salah. Sebab Ciel memang tengah membuka percakapan ringan dengan sebuah guru. Tangan kanannya sudah siap untuk menggeser pintu, namun tertunda.

Lizzy puas akan hasil ukirannya, lalu Lau mendadak mengagetkan dengan seruan keras, " _Hěn piào liɑnɡ_!"

"Psst!"

Hadiah itu sudah terbungkus rapi oleh kertas kado bercorak cipratan biru tua. Sebastian menggeleng. Orang-orang ini kalau sudah dilibatkan dengan kata pesta, kejutan, dan sesuatu yang meriah–mereka sungguh tak bisa diam.

"Oke, _guys_ ," Sebastian menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya pelan. Ia mengambil alih komando. "Ini dia. Satu ... dua ... –"

Lalu, pintu itu tergeser.

"Tiga!"

Ada sesuatu yang berhamburan tak tentu arah. Mengkilap, berwarna-warni–sarat keceriaan.

" _Happy birthday_ , Ciel!"

Tampak seorang remaja yang sedari tadi ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya. Seorang pemuda dengan helai biru keabuan dan sepasang kelereng _sapphire-amethyst_. Dibalut yukata dengan warna abu-abu bergaris hitam tipis yang sederhana, Ciel tampak geming.

Labia bibirnya masih serapat tadi, satu garis tipis yang tertutup. Namun bola mata itu melebar, pupil hitamnya meluas untuk sesaat.

Ah–ini mengejutkan, sungguh. Apa ini alasan semua orang bertingkah jahat padanya?

Alois segera berlari, merangkul sahabat lelakinya.

"Maaf sudah bersikap menyebalkan, Ciel. Selamat ulang tahun, ya."

"Ohh," Ciel menggumam kecil.

Kala berurusan dengan sebuah perusahaan, atau hubungan antar manusia yang bersifat politik, Ciel paham–emosi ialah hal terbelakang. Nanti saja, bahkan jika bisa tak dipikirkan. Ketika sampai ke sekolah ini pun, ia tertuju pada satu target–untuk lulus, tentu saja.

Ia hanya tak menyangka, selama perjalannya, ada begitu banyak hal yang ia tak sangka akan rasakan. Berbagai timbunan emosi yang baru kali pertama dirasakan, sejak orang tuanya pergi dan raganya menyatu dengan tanah.

Ia lega. Bila dapat berbicara jujur, ia–amat senang. Ia tidak mengekspetasi ini, tapi ia juga bohong jika ia bilang bahwa ia tak merasa–murung, apabila semua orang lupa bahwa ini memanglah hari di mana ia lahir dan sambut buana.

"Makasih …," ujar Ciel, lirih. Setipis salju dari balik bingkai jendela. Ah–ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pipi dan batang hidung tersepuh merah muda. Akibat rasa dingin yang sedari tadi merasuk hingga ke tulangnya. Senyumnya tertarik tulus dan begitu–memikat.

Entahlah, atau hanya Sebastian yang merasa seperti itu.

" _Happy birthday_ ," Lizzy menyusul. Ia serahkan sebuah papan nama kecil, berukiran _Ciel Phantomhive_ dengan tinta putih di sana. Hadiah pribadi darinya. Lalu, Lau serahkan hadiah yang lain. Hasil dari beli bersama. "Sayang, Sieglinde tak bisa ikut karyawisata ini, ya."

" _It's okay_. Dia sudah mengirimku pesan singkat juga tadi," senyum Ciel.

"Yang itu hanya dari Lizzy," jelas Sebastian. "Ini, dari kami semua. _Happy birthday_ , _Young Master_. _Please make a wish_."

Begitu sadar, apa yang berdiri di hadapan Ciel adalah lelaki bersurai sepekat gagang, tengah memegang kue. Lilin di atasnya berbentuk 2 angka, yang terdiri dari angka 1 dan 6. Ciel tersenyum tipis. Melihat poni Sebastian yang kelewat panjang, hingga harus disampirkan di balik telinga. Sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap kue tiramisu yang begitu menggoda untuk dilahap.

Ciel menurunkan pelupuk.

 _Aku harap, ini tak berubah. Dan aku ingin selesaikan apa yang kutunda._

Ketika permohonan telah dikumandangkan dalam kepala, lilin itu ditiup. Api kecil berbaur dengan udara. Tepuk tangan riuh menjadi suara utama.

"Oke!" Joker berteriak semangat. Mengeluarkan sebotol alkohol berlabel _Sherry_ dari dalam sebuah tas. Giginya tampak berbaris rapi, kelewat senang. "Siap untuk ini?"

Yah, ini hanya sebotol _Sherry_. Hal terburuk apa yang dapat terjadi?

.

Oh–hal terburuk apa yang dapat terjadi? Tidak ada, sebetulnya. Namun, bila Ciel yang tak bisa berhenti menegak minuman tersebut, lalu sekarang bertingkah–tak waras, dengan cara menindih Sebastian dan menggenggam botol, ya, tentu saja. Ini bisa disebut skenario buruk.

"Makanya, kau harusnya hentikan dia sebelum dia benar-benar mabuk," Lizzy menggumam. Padahal, gadis itu sendiri sudah setengah–pingsan. Ia mabuk, terbukti dari wajahnya yang diwarnai merah dan seluruh tubuhnya serasa panas.

"Akuuuu– _keszzhal_!"

Alois baru membaca label di sekitar botol, bahwa kadar alkohol minuman ini adalah 40%. Menghela napas, Alois mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala sang gadis berhelai gelombang. Diraihnya tengkuk Lizzy dengan perlahan, lalu menopang tubuh si pemudi dengan kedua lengannya.

" _Kenapha_ –Madam Red harus– _hiccup_!"

"Aku akan mengantarkan Lizzy ke kamarnya. Bethanie, bantu aku buka pintu. Kau sebaiknya juga kembali ke kamarmu sebelum guru-guru sadar bahwa kawanmu hanya membual soal kau sudah tidur."

"Sebastian, _jawhhab_!"

"Kamu benar," Bethanie menyahut. Ada kuapan, lalu ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Aku juga akan kembali," Lau menekan pelipisnya. Ia tidak menegak likuid mematikan itu terlalu banyak, tapi tetap saja–isi kepalanya serasa berlari dari tempatnya.

" _Hello_? _A little help_ _here, please_?"

Sebastian berusaha untuk tidak terdengar sefrustasi itu. Wajah putih lesinya sendiri kini penuh dengan cipratan warna merah muda. Hanya saja, ia tidak semabuk itu sampai tidak sadar. Ia dengan setengah pasrah berbaring di atas _tatami_ hijau.

Joker bahkan tidak sudi untuk menanggapi permohonan minta tolong kawan sekamarnya. Lelaki berambut esentrik itu sudah memeluk bantal dan bersiap suarakan dengkuran lembut.

Alois menggeleng. " _Your idea_ , _your problem_."

" _And I thought we were together in this_." Sebastian mendesah, saksikan beberapa temannya keluar dari kamar dan sisakan suasana sunyi nan menghunus.

"Ciel," pinta Sebastian. Oh, tentu saja–dia memohon. Ia sendiri sudah lelah, mengantuk, dan sedikit–mabuk. Cengkraman telapak tangan Ciel yang berkeringat pada kerahnya sama sekali tak membantu. Malah, semakin membuat Sebastian keringat dingin.

Hei, ditimpa Ciel bukan bagian terparahnya. Masalah sentral dan paling utama ialah, ia sedikit–uh, _bereaksi_. Sebastian juga tak ingin disalahkan oleh itu. Ia lelaki remaja yang normal dengan hormon pertumbuhan dan libido sewajarnya. Hanya saja preferensinya dalam mencari partner seksual sedikit berbeda, tapi harusnya tak jadi masalah.

"Berdirilah, lalu tiduran di atas tempat tidurmu."

" _Nghh_ –tiidak! Sebelum kau katakan– _hiccup_!"

Sebastian menghela napas. Ini gawat. "Katakan apa?" tanyanya, meski sedari tadi, ia tak benar-benar mendapat jawaban.

"Kenapa … kau kenal Adrian?"

Sebastian mengerjap. Ia menarik napas lelah, lalu mengusap dahi Ciel. Pelipis pemuda itu dipenuhi bulir keringat dan tatapannya sedikit sayu. Memang mereka harus tidur, sekarang dan secepatnya.

"Yah … aku pernah tinggal di London. Tentu saja aku tahu dia."

Oh, sebetulnya, bila Sebastian ingin berkata terus terang–sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Bagaimana pun, Ciel akan lupa seluruhnya bila pagi hampiri mereka. Tapi, memuaskan rasa penasaran sang Tuan Muda sekarang tampaknya langkah yang cukup tepat. Agar Ciel tertidur dan tak lagi menyusahkan.

"London … aku tak pernah tinggal di London–hiccup! Aku dari Altaussee, Austria. Lalu aku baru ke Vienna untuk bersekolah di siniiii– _ngrrhh_."

" _Well_ , kau jelas tidak bisa berbahasa Jerman. Apa orang Austria yang sedari kecil ada di negara berbahasa ibu Jerman ini tidak bisa berbicara bahasanya sendiri?"

Sebastian melenguh. Astaga, ia semakin pusing dan ingin tidur. Tapi buruk tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia akan masuk angin, lalu besok pagi kepalanya pasti serupa dihajar dari dalam.

" _Kenaphaa_ – _uhuk_. Kenapa aku tidak bisa bahasa Jerman?"

Ciel menyentuhkan keningnya pada dahi Sebastian. Sedikit lelah, tapi masih ingin berbicara. Napasnya yang terwarnai aroma alkohol dapat dirasakan Sebastian jelas.

"Karena London adalah kampung halamanmu, Ciel," Sebastian menghela napas. "Terjadi kebakaran pada _mansion_ -mu waktu itu."

" _Owwwhh_ – _yhaa_? Sungguh?"

"Ya, sungguh."

 _Dan sejak saat itu pula, aku terus mencarimu._

"Sebas– _hiccup!_ –thiaan!"

"Apa?"

Ciel mendadak terkekeh tipis. Manis. Dan menghanyutkan. Tak baik untuk inti jantung Sebastian yang kini siap untuk lari dari rongganya. "Aku suka padamu!"

"… hah?"

Sebastian sudah merasa di atas awan kala Ciel masih melanjutkan, empaskan mimpi indahnya seketika, "Aku juga suka Alois, Lizzy– _hiccup_!–lalu, Sieglinde …."

"… sudah kuduga."

"Tapiiiih," Ciel menahan ceguk yang akan lolos. "Aku paling suka padamu."

"Hm, oke, oke. _Thanks_ ," Sebastian merespon. Sebab ia sendiri tahu, rasa suka luas artinya. Kasih sayang, afeksi, cinta–banyak macamnya. Barangkali cara Ciel menyayanginya, tak akan pernah sama sebagaimana ia menaruh hati pada pemuda tersebut. Tapi sejujurnya, Sebastian sama sekali tak keberatan.

Ia akan terus berusaha, sebab begitulah ia. Tak mudah menyerah. Ia sendiri tak ingin pasrah pada keadaan yang ada, maka ia sendiri yang harus meraih kebahagiaan. Masa depan yang bersinar serta rasa bahagia tak diberikan cuma-cuma, ia percaya itu.

"Aku serius," tanggap Ciel.

Oh, ya–tentu saja, ia serius. Sebab tak lama, Ciel memajukan tubuhnya. Menemukan dirinya semakin menghapus jarak pada tubuh Sebastian. Kini, dada mereka saling bersentuhkan. Pemisah hanyalah sebuah fabrik hangat _yukata_ yang sedikit terbuka, saling salurkan kehangatan tubuh melalui kulit yang bersua.

Ciel menempelkan bibirnya yang sedikit memerah pada bibir Sebastian. Dan lelaki itu tak dapat bergerak. Bisu, terpaku. Tapi, entah sial atau sebuah keberuntungan langka–Ciel tak berhenti sampai sana. Sang pemuda mendorong masuk lidahnya, menyentuh rongga mulut sang Michaelis muda.

Sebastian menghela napas tipis. Ah–persetan. Ia menyentuh tengkuk Ciel, membawanya semakin dekat. Saling beradu lidah dalam pagutan yang panas, di tengah musim dingin. Rasa alkohol sebagai pemanis dan decak penuh saliva.

Sebastian masuk semakin dalam, menjarah mulut kecil pemuda berhelai biru keabuan.

" _Nnngh_ –!"

Ciel mendesah, membusurkan pinggang. Jelas mengais kebutuhan akan pasokan oksigen, namun tak sudi melepas. Masih ingin melebur satu dalam satu cumbuan yang barangkali penuh dosa. Posisinya duduk semakin menekan perut Sebastian–dan, itu, adalah puncaknya. Sebastian tidak tahan. Segera dilepasnya kuncian bibir tersebut, lalu mendorong Ciel lembut agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Buru-buru berlari ke arah kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu.

Tepat pada waktunya, Alois kembali ke kamar. Melihat Ciel masih tergeletak di atas _tatami_ dan tak ada selimut yang menghangatkan badannya.

Alois bahkan tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu di mana Sebastian. Lampu kamar mandi menyala dan Ciel mendengkur halus dengan keadaan sedikit _bereaksi_.

"Oh, Tuhan. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku hanya pergi untuk mengantar Lizzy."

Alois menekan dahi. Pusing. Tidur terdengar baik.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : _Sebastian is a pervert_ , _after all_. _Thank you for reading_! _I hope you guys are enjoying the story even though this story took forever to be updated_.


End file.
